Demon Days
by Krilaia
Summary: A new family moves to Forks, but they aren't like the rest. And in their missions, they've never failed. But this time when Reenie gets her heart tangled into the job will she be able to give up that perfect record? EmbryxOC
1. Chapter 1

You know that feeling you get when you go to a new school? Or even just high school for the first time? There's that worry bubble in your stomach about what the people are going to think of you, or if they will think of you at all. Will you fit in? Will anyone talk to you? All those feelings that tend to revolve around your head until you're so sick with worry that you can't eat the night before? I had that feeling once. But once you shuffle around from school to school as much as I do you tend to loose it, and I've all but stopped caring now.

In all honesty, I didn't know why my parents forced either my brother or I to come to school, but they did. Walking into the front office I could feel the excitement buzzing off the walls of the nearby hallway. Passing students tried to spy their way into to see the new strange girl, but I ignored them. Walking up to the thin lady behind the counter I noticed she was a bit old, and held a handful of grey hairs. She offered me a smile, and I have a half one back, to be polite.

"You must be our new student." Her voice was a soft whisper, and I almost didn't hear her. Glancing down at the paper she held in her pale hands, her brows knit together in concentration and I couldn't help but sigh. I knew I'd be doing this all day, and probably for days onward.

"Irinushka Melanchthon." My voice floated in the air, almost awkwardly. If she had a problem with my name, she could take it up with my parents. Lord knows I have, multiple times, on multiple occasions. They just don't see the point of naming their children with normal names that haven't been around since ancient Greece.

The woman offered me an apologetic smile and handed me my schedule, patting my hand with it.

"If you need anyone to show you around-" she began, but I held my hand up to stop her.

"Don't worry, I won't. I've done this whole new school thing before. My brother, should he ever deicide to show up, will be good, too." I interrupted. Not wanting for anything else, I turned and headed out into the halls, glad to see it empty. Good, I didn't feel like being gawked at by the students in the hall just yet.

Glancing down at my schedule I groaned, instantly hating life. Spanish?! First period?! Great, just great. Just what I needed, start the day forgetting just how to speak properly. I had, thus far, spent my entire high school life trying to avoid that subject, but apparently that was the only foreign language this small little town had.

It took me ten minutes to get to the room, and that was with actually trying to get lost. This was, by far, the worst thing I think I had ever encountered. The Spanish teacher was a short, fat, balding man who talked so slow and deep, so much so it was hard to understand what he was saying even in English.

"You must be Miss Mel…" He drowned off. Of course, genius, you can't say it. Almost no one can. Heaving a sigh I held my hand up to stop him.

"Melanchthon. And, before you take a stab at it, my first name is Irinushka. Want me to write you a side note so you can remember it?" I asked, ignoring the glare he sent me. Dude, seriously? Rolly poleis don't scare me, mister… I snuck a glance at my sheet and smirked. Mr. Sphere? Talk about irony, there.

"That will not be necessary Miss Mel… " he paused and shifted. Oh, burn to the male pride. He'd never get it out of me that I much preferred Reenie to my real name, though. "Just take that seat next to Mr. Avery."

I glanced around the class, whom were all looking at me like I was some sort of shiny new toy. Come on, people, I look human and stuff. Get over it. Stifling my irritation I saw two empty seats by guys. One had kind of greasy looking blond hair and was dressed in button up plaid clothes, please note the ew, while the other had shaggy black hair and a black pull over.

"Uh, whoever you are, can you raise your hand? I'm new and really, if Mr. Grizzly Bear didn't notice, I don't know who he was talking about." I flashed a brilliant smile, showing off some of my pearly whites. I'm pretty sure Mr. Sphere turned about ten different shades of red as multiple kids snickered and one, the shaggy haired guy, raised his hand. Walking over to the desk I slipped into it.

"Thank." I said, giving him a once over. He seemed tall, the way his lean legs were pushed out into the isle. Of course, this coming from the freakishly tall girl who pushes 6'1". Tucking my long legs into the metal book holder thing in the desk in front of me, I see him grin, and I cringe. He's a smoker, he's got that yellow teeth thing going on, and pale skin that contrasts it in the worst way.

"No problem, babe. The name's Thomas. Thomas Avery." He said, letting his gaze fall to my chest. My fist clench slightly. Okay, greasy nerd dude would have been better, and if he keeps it up he might just find himself missing some vital organs.

"Alright, then, I'll give you fair warning, Thomas. Don't call me any sort of pet name. Ever. I won't hesitative to resort to violence, it's in my nature. I would really hate to mess up that pretty face." I flashed a dazzling smile, batting my eyelashes, before looking forward, listening to whatever Mr. Grizzly Bear, because I would be calling him that from now on, was saying.

"We'll see if you still think that once you get to know me." And even though I couldn't predict the future I knew, just knew, that this was going to suck.

It was like déjà every class I went to. The teacher would say hello, I would have to pronounce my name, and than some of them would make my introduce myself. All I could think was thank God that we had transferred in on a Friday, even if it was in the middle of the school year.

I headed out towards the buses with my hands full of books. My mother's warnings this morning of bringing my black messenger bag suddenly rang in my ears and I had to groan. I hated when she was right.

"Hey loser, you really want to take that bus? Or do you want to ride in my pretty spider?" My head whipped around till I saw exactly who had spoken. A grin momentarily flashed into my face.

My brother stood a few feet from me. He was probably the only person I knew, aside from my father, who was taller than me. At 6'5" he easily had the muscles to balance out his frame. He'd inherited dad's olive colored skin and mom's grey-blue eyes. With those and his black curls that hung around his face, it was all too easy to see how some girls swooned over him. Personally, being his sister, I found that thought vomit deserving.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Yes, I want to ride your pretty little spider, Nee-oh." No, he hadn't been graced with a semi-normal non-Greek name, either. His real name was Nicasio, but he'd come by the nickname Nee-oh when we were younger.

"C'mon then. And if you're a good girl I'll take you with me to where my new friends invited me to go." He stated, stealing a couple of books from my hands and walking towards the red spider. It stood out in the mist of all the other cars, in its pretty red color. I wish I could say that bothered me, but I love that car to death.

"Where are your books?" I asked, following after him in long strides. Stupid man, even with my long legs I had trouble keeping up wit his power walking.

"In the car already, duh." He rolled duh off his tongue with that natural spunk.

"Well _excuse_ me!" I rolled my eyes as he flashed me a dimpled smile. Opening the door to the car I put my books in the back before getting in. "Where is this place we are supposedly going, anyways?" I asked, putting on a seatbelt. Not that I felt we needed one, it was just for looks, really.

"Uh… La Push?" Nee-oh said, starting the car. I loved when he sounded so confused. Well, as long as he knew how to get there I wasn't going to complain. "But we have to stop by the house first, and get bathing suits. Since it's all bright outside and stuff. Apparently that's an oddity around here. It's warm and sunny. Not normal."

The thought bothered me. I loved warm things. The lack of sunlight didn't seem that awful to me, I was light sensitive and the bright places tended to make me squint and seem angry all the time. But warm weather being an oddity, too? Now that was a total buzz kill.

It didn't take long to get to our house. I truly doubted it took much time to get anywhere in this city, and that included when you walked. Maybe I'd be proven wrong but I doubted it, and I doubted even more so that I would ever admit it. Exiting the car and entering the house I noticed our parents were gone, and watched as Nee-oh went to scribble a note telling them where we would be. Walking up the stairs I ignored how empty the house looked as everything was still and boxes. I wondered if we would actually have time to unpack, or if not.

We moved around a lot, and it was never a set amount of time. It just depended on how the people reacted to us, how long it took us to get our job done, and how long it took the people to realize what we were. If they realized.

Walking into the room on the first room on the right I was instantly pleased to see my mirror had been set up. Ignoring it for the moment I went and began shoveling through boxes. I knew somewhere in here was a bathing suit, but where was always the question.

"Where are you, where are you…" I mumbled, ignoring my brothers remarks of its not sane to talk to yourself while he passed my room to his own. I grinned brilliantly as I found my two piece, strung together so it wouldn't get separated. Changing into them quickly I pulled my clothes back over it and caught my reflection in the mirror.

My dark red, almost black, hair reached my mid-back and curled at the ends while my grey-blue, yes matching my brothers, eyes stared back at me. The olive skinned girl in the mirror wasn't model skinny, as much as she wished she was, but was that of a normal sized female. I guess the only advantage to that was, hey, I may not be bone thin but at least I did have boobs. Call me vain, or what have you.

"Hey Reenie, you ready to go yet, or should I wait an hour?" I rolled my eyes at my brother's voice.

"I'm coming!"

It took us longer than five minutes to get down to La Push, and I was mildly surprised. Getting out I could have groaned, seeing Thomas, aka Spanish douche, in a group of five guys. Great, just great. There was a grand total of two other girls, and unfortunately, they seemed to be wrapped so tightly around their boyfriend's arm I thought it'd have to be surgically removed. I hated girls like that. Pulling off my over shirt I got out of the car and followed my brother.

"Hey, Man!" Thomas yelled before his eyes landed on me and his eyes danced with delight. "Hey, babe!"

I growled low in my thought, causing my brother to give me a stern look. Stopping myself I cast a deep glare over at Thomas, flicking him off. Okay, so maybe I had some attitude problems, but it was either that or throw my fist against his nose.

Nee-oh went towards the group with girls hanging off their arms, and I had an irking feeling that was whom he'd wanted to hang out with and not Thomas.

"Hey, b-" Thomas started but I held up a hand.

"Reenie." I submitted, finally. He smirked.

"Reenie, want to ride with me on my board, or are you afraid of the water?" Thomas asked. My eyes flared.

"I'm not afraid of anything." And even though I really didn't want to ride with him, I refused to let my pride take backseat. One of these days, that was going to get me in trouble.

Pulling off my over shirt I ignored the sharp intake of breathe and the muttered damn from my unwanted companion. As I slid out of my jeans he seemed to remember that he, took, didn't need to be swimming in normal clothes and shed his own shirt and jeans. I was mildly surprised to see some of an four pack going on, with nicely toned muscles on his arms. Thomas grabbed my hand, and I jerked it back. Oh, this was so not going to be fun.

It seemed like hours before we finally got off the board. It took us a few minutes at first for Thomas to get used to surfing with two people on, but then he did decently well. When we got back the rest of our "group", whom I had still yet to meet, was talking to some tall, dark skinned guys.

"Rez kids." Thomas mumbled, going towards where his pants where. I stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Rez kids?" I asked, frowning. He nodded, glancing at the hand. I quickly removed it, repulsed by the fact I openly touched him.

"The reservation kids. The Indian kids, you know? La Push is on the reservation." Thomas answered, looking up at me. Yes I know, I'm taller than him. Again, not an oddity. I made an O with my mouth and he slinked off to his pants, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from them.

Walking over to the rez kids, as it had so been put, I noticed none of them had shirts on. Which left it all too noticeable that they all had… eight packs? And the other odd thing was that they were all tall, as in either my brother's height or taller. Weird. I hadn't seen that many taller people grouped together, well, ever. Tucking a wet strand of hair behind my ear I gave a small wave.

"Uh, hey, guys." I said, almost nervously. Eight heads looked over at me, but only three were the ones who weren't from our group. Finally seeing them all up close I saw they had similar features, but each was different. I laid eyes upon the one on the end and my breath caught in my throat.

He was handsome, with his black hair cut to his shoulders. Dark eyes seemed to be watching me, widely, but they seemed to be… playful even without the intention of doing so. He was taller than me, and even than my brother by at least half an inch. I honestly couldn't remember having seen anyone better looking, and I had to glance away, a faint blush staining my cheeks as I realized I'd been staring. Yet, as I snuck a glance back at him, I noticed he, too, was. Still. And his mouth was hanging open slightly…. Was he okay? Out of habit, because I'd had to do this a many of times with guys or my brother, I reached over and pushed his mouth up. Whoa, he was warm! I wonder if he was sick…?

The other two boys looked between the two of us. The one with the longest hair, whom seemed to be radiating dominate power, actually laughed while the other, short haired one, just grinned.

"I'm Quill." The short haired one said, offering a head shake in my direction, "and this," he jestured to the dominate one, "is Jacob."

"Hey Embry, gonna just stare at her all day or actually introduce yourself?" Jacob said, pushing the one he addressed, Embry was it? That seemed to jar him. Offering me a bright smile, which I noted his pearly white brightly contrasted with his dark skin, he held out his hand.

"I'm Embry. Hi." A chill erupted across my skin and butterflies fluttered in my stomach, almost painfully so. I put my hand into his much larger one.

"Irinushka." I said, "but just call me Reenie. It's a lot simpler."

He seemed to brighten at that, and I couldn't pay attention to my brother's defensive look and the need to hurt the man, since he was certainly not a boy, in front of me. I also didn't notice Thomas come up behind us with his cigarette hanging from his mouth. All I cared about was the fact that I was touching Embry's hand. Or I was, until some Spanish douche wrapped an arm around my waist and yanked me back.

"Bein' friendly, babe? That's awful nice, doll." I could register that Thomas's voice held jealousy, but that boy had crossed the limit. I had already warned him about calling me pet named, and now he was going to act like he owned me and actually _touch_ me?! Who the hell did he think he was? All he was to me was a friendly stranger! I growled escaped my throat before I could help myself I reached around and grabbed his balls and twisted. Instantly, I heard the groan and cigarette drop.

"Listen," I said, facing him with a tight frown, "I don't know what I did to make you think that was okay, because I really remember directly telling you not to call me pet names. So I'm going to make sure you get it, mmkay?"

I gave a squeeze and he wheezed.

"Don't call me pet names, and don't ever, and I mean _ever_ touch me unless I tell you its okay. And trust me, _babe_, it won't ever be okay." I squeezed once more before letting go. He slinked to the floor cupping himself. I could hear the guys wince, and I turned around, looking at Nee-oh, whom, by the way, had a smirk on his face.

"Ready to go, bro?" I asked, receiving a nod. Looking at Embry I smiled. "It was really nice meeting you."

And for once, I meant it.

Krilaia: I actually enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I know, tons of grammar mistakes. So Reenie is a bit of a character. But I'll see how it goes. Reviews are wonderful. Oh! Here are pronunciations and meanings or the names!

Irinushka= ee reen OOSH kah =peace

Nicasio= nee CASS ee oh =Victory of the people

Melanchthon= (my guess) Me lan chi the on= black earth

Is their meaning forshadowing? Who knows? Oh… I do. =p


	2. Pride

There are times when my brother and I are inseparable, and then there are times when we fight worse than enemies. We both know where the other's sore spots are and if we're really that upset then we aim and fire. Typically, our parents would make us go to different rooms, but this time they weren't around when we fought. That's what lead me to walking down the street after dark in a strange town when I'm wearing only a bathing suit. And of course, lady luck has some vindictive grudge against me because she had to make the nice warm weather be replaced by the sudden chill that settled in while we were driving. But of course, pride wouldn't let me turn back now.

_//flashback 3__rd__ person//_

Reenie sat in the spider, unable to contain the angry growl that rested in her throat. Her tawny arms wrapped around her frame, ignoring the seatbelt beside her. Nee-oh opened the car door and got in before slamming it shut after him.

"Are you that stupid!" He hissed, jerkily starting the car. Reenie shot him an agitated look.

"What do you mean, Nee-oh?" She paused as he backed out, nearly hitting a tree in his rage, "was I supposed to let him hug all over me and call me pet names? I didn't do anything wrong."

"And would you have done it if you weren't all dreamy eyed at our target?" The onyx haired teen asked.

"Yes! Wait, I wasn't! Dreamy eyed? I didn't…" Reenie paused before whispering, "Our target?"

"Potential target, yes. Way to notice when the wolves come knocking at your door."

"Technically we knocked on their door." She mumbled, causing Nee-oh to slam on the breaks.

"Don't be smart, Irinushka. You think you'll get love?" He sneered at the words, "You think you'll fall in love and you'll get some sappy romance? Forget it. Do you remember who you are? What we do? We don't get love. We kill people. None of us deserve it after what we've done. And you, the star shining example, sure as hell won't get it. Dad was different, dad was special. I wouldn't count on that bedtime story to help you through the night."

"Just because you got used and tossed to the curb by a target doesn't mean it will happen to be, Nicasio." Reenie flung the door open and stepped out, "besides he isn't our target. He's a potential and will stay safe so long as he doesn't get in the way. So you know what? _Peto Abyssus_!"

Slamming the door she began to walk down the street as her brother drove off back towards their house.

_//End Flashback back to Reenie's pov//_

Who was he to try and talk logic into me?!..... Well okay maybe that wasn't a good example but still! I admit, pride is a dangerous thing, and I always did assume it would get me in trouble. As simple as it would be to go back now, I would rather chew my foot off then even think about admitting to my brother that he could have been even the teeniest bit right.

A cold, cold to me at least, wind blew by causing my teeth to begin to chatter. Rubbing my arms together I tried to conserve warmth before hearing a rumble of a car- no wait, a truck, behind me. I know I should probably be a little worried, but I was fully capable of taking care of myself. Mostly. As the rumble slowed and kept pace with me I refused to turn and look at it, keeping my eyes straight ahead of me.

"Hey girl-" I knew that voice. It was one of the rez kids… Jacob? A sideways glance confirmed it.

"It's Reenie." I corrected, habitually as I kept walking.

"Yeah, yeah, sure sure." He answered, sounding as if he didn't care. I had a feeling he didn't. "What are you doing out here so late? And lacking the whole clothes thing."

I turned fully giving the green, rustic looking truck, which stopped, my full attention. My lip went into a snarl before I could think, already upset from my brother.

"I'm doing whatever the hell I want, _baro_. Who are you to question me?" Jacob looked slightly taken back at my outburst and mumbled something about hands full.

"Oh, I don't know. I, er, we just thought you might need some clothes and a lift." Jacob said hesitantly. I took a breath and held it before chewing on my bottom lip.

"S..." I felt a gust of wind, causing my teeth to start up again. "Sorry, okay? I'm just not in the mood to deal with being questioned; it's why I'm not at home. Fully clothes. And as for clothes I hardly doubt you have any that fit and nor do I have a place to be given a lift to since I am refusing the home base unit. But thanks."

"Oh? So those pants you left at the beach don't fit, huh?" Jacob asked, a teasing grin on his face, "and I'm sure Embry would be willing to let you bunk with him for the night. Right Em.." Jacob pounded on the glass window, causing a tanned, dark haired man to rise from the bed of the truck. My breath caught and my stomach did an unsettling flip flop. Man, I needed to get these hormones under serous control. What was wrong with me?

Embry rose up, almost as if he had been half dead. As he rose I saw he had _my_ pants in his hands, although he was clearly sleeping. As delusional as I was I surly didn't need a great key to tell me that wasn't a good sign. Yet, as soon as his eyes fell on me the sleep clouds left and a smile graced his lips.

Not nice. Like a stalker. Stalker. Not nice. But he's so cute…

"Uh…uh-huh." I cleared my throat, gaining my voice back, looking away from Embry, "And so he can do who knows what to me? I wasn't born yesterday."

Embry actually looked seriously hurt at that comment.

"I would never do anything like that!" He said, nodding vigorously.

"Besides, "Jacob started, "where else are you going to go in a bikini at eleven at night?"

Heaving a sigh I walked over to the truck, using the side to yank myself up into the bed, noticing how Embry paid close attention to my movements. This really should bother me, but it didn't. Holding my hands out he scrambled to hand over the blue jeans before I yanked them on and sat down. Holding an arm up I spoke loud enough for Jacob to hear.

"Tally ho!"

I started out sitting as far away from Embry as I could, but the cold caused by the speed we were going caused my teeth to chatter nonstop. Not even asking if it was okay Embry pulled me over to him, and although I should have minded, he was extremely warm and it felt really nice. And soft, even though he was muscular and shirtless he was soft. So instead of snapping at him like I would per usual I played it nice so my warm heater didn't push away.

"What are ya'll doing out here, anyways?" Even after I asked I could feel my eyes droop, and by the time he opened his mouth to answer I had already fallen asleep.

I woke up with a groan, stretching my arms way above my head. The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was this room couldn't be mine, because it was well worn and wasn't piled with boxes. The second thing I noticed was a person coming towards me, and in my groggy mind I didn't think and did the first thing I could think of. My fist made contact with a jaw.

"Ow!" The fuzz cleared and I could see who exactly I had hit. Oh Embry. _Ooh!_ Not good, not good at all. Suddenly last night all came back to me.

"Embry, I'm sorry! It's a reflex, really, honestly!" I said quickly. I could apologize, when the person wasn't a jerk to begin with. Besides, Embry sort of made me not be myself.

"You _hit_ me…" Embry stated slowly, rubbing his jaw, "and it _hurt._ Mildly but I felt a sting."

"Well yeah, typically when someone sucker punches you it does." I stated, giving him an odd look.

"Not me. It doesn't hurt me when most people hit me. Ever. Normally it hurts them…" As if regaining his senses his eyes widened and he panicked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly, giving him a strange look. Why would I be hurt for punching him? And than it hit me, he was a freaking _shape shifter_ who was uncannily like a _werewolf_, and he was _inhumanly strong_. And if I had been completely human that would have hurt me, not him. But he didn't know that, nor did he know I knew what he was. Crap.

"My brother broke my knuckles when we were kids, I can't feel anything they hit anymore." I lied, smoothly. That had to be the biggest load of unbelievable crap I had ever told, and I didn't like how a pang went through me for saying it. He didn't look like he believed me, and I didn't blame him, so I quickly added, "they put metal in or something like that."

Looking slightly less suspicious he let it drop, going over to the dresser. As much as I wanted to just stare at the man's lush form, I really wanted to know my surrounding more. I looked down to the bed I was in, it wasn't that big. It was a twin sized bed with plain navy sheets on it, no comforter. I realized there was absolutely no way he could have slept on it with me without me noticing at some point. Ignoring the clothes scattered about the floor, mostly pants at that(although I did notice a good bit of boxers), and ignoring the skimpily clad women covering his off white walls, I noticed the door was open and I could see straight to the couch, where a navy pillow and an faded red blanket were. My eyes gazed back at him with an unsettling feeling. As he stood by the only furniture in his room aside from a small side table to my right with a blue alarm clock on it, I didn't respond with gratitude like I should have, but did a typical me thing.

"You slept on the couch? Are you kidding me! This is your house, why didn't you just toss me on the floor and crawl into your bed or something!" He looked startled by my outburst and just stared. "I mean, seriously! I'm a stranger and you let me have the bed? What's _wrong with you?_"

"Excuse me?" Embry stuttered out, looking as if I had just grown another head.

"Do you have brain damage? I knew there was something wrong. All the cute ones have brain damage!" My mouth flew before I could stop it, and my sudden confession made my cheeks heated up a bit. I did not, ever, slip things like that. Embry caught it too, because any of what he was going to say slipped his mind as a broad grin erupted across his face.

"So you think I'm cute, huh?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I groaned, flinging myself from the bed and bounding out of his room. I didn't notice the woman, who looked a little like Embry, raise an eyebrow at me over a cup of coffee, because all I could see was behind the faded blue couch was a front door, and I was walking out of it, slamming it after me.

After about ten minutes of walking it occurred to me maybe this wasn't the best idea, since I had _no clue_ where I was, and despite the fact I could just get home using my super cool ability, it was to broad of daylight with the chance of someone seeing. And as I started to cool down it hit me I had no reason to be mad at him, and to make my guilt worse I looked down to see an overly large shirt draping my figure. It was grey, and had an oil spill on it. How I hadn't noticed he'd loaned me a shirt confused me, but made me feel like a jerk all the same.

Funny how things like that happen to you, right?

I figured I might as well stop walking, so I did. Slipping down to sit on the ground I curled my legs up so I could rest my head on them. I didn't hear anyone until the ground beside me crunched under the weight of someone kneeling beside me, and judging by the heat radiating off of them I knew who it was.

"So, want to get breakfast now?" Embry asked, his breath scattered across my ear. My head whipped around to stare at him, as my jaw fell slightly.

"Embry…." I paused, frowning, "what's your last name?"

"Uh… Call? Why?" He asked, knitting his brows together in confusion.

"Because, I needed to know your last name to make my statement dramatic. But now it's ruined." I answered, standing up and walking in the opposite direction I had been. Hopefully, back towards his house. I glanced over my shoulder.

"Oh and, Mr. Call?" He looked at me, standing as he raised an eyebrow, "I would like to inform you your test results are in. You are definitely mentally challenged."

Embry laughed before leading me back to his house. We said nothing the entire way there, and I was kind of glad. When we got back his mom was in the kitchen, and I could tell that because to the right of their couch a couple feet away was one of those bar tables as a separator between the rooms. There was no actual door, which made me realize their house was small.

Wait, Embry looked like twenty something. And the people who'd hired us had never given an age to any of the people. So why was Embry living with his mom?

"How old are you?" I asked, turning to him, "Because, not to sound mean or anything, but isn't it lame for a twenty- something year old to be living with him mom still?"

I heard a laugh from the kitchen before an egg cracked and Embry just grinned.

"I'm actually only seventeen." He said it, and for a second time my jaw dropped.

"No way!" I know how unoriginal that is, but there was no way he was seventeen.

"It's true." His mom said from the kitchen, "Although I sometimes wonder how he and all the other boys around here shot up so quickly. I sure wouldn't mind getting taller."

I looked over at her, to see her smiling warmly. She was a short woman, or well probably average height of 5'4". Her skin was a lighter russet color that her son's was, and her hair wasn't black, but a very dark brown that could easily be mistaken. Her eyes were a warm green that made her seem very inviting.

"Although, I don't think you have that problem." She stated, giving me a once over. I shrugged at her glance. "Well, come on you two, come eat up."

Embry took two large strides and was by the food before I could take a step. It was kind of humorous, and I saw his mother just shake her head. I took the bar stood beside him, while his mother sat across from me.

"Thank you Ms. Call. I really appreciate you letting me stay here last night and now feeing me this morning…" I glanced down at the plate of bacon and eggs. I might be a bitch but I knew my manners.

"It's alright dear. But if you don't mind why you didn't go home last night?" She asked, although her tone let me know it wasn't a choice question.

"I, um, err…" I wiggled a bit in my seat, and sighed. "I got into a fight with my brother, and we just moved there so I couldn't remember where I lived or the address, plus I have no key…"

She nodded, and I exhaled the breathe I didn't realize I was holding. It was almost all true. Kind of. Basically. I picked at a piece of egg before putting it in my mouth. I snuck a sideways glance to see Embry finish off the last of his plate and just stared.

Dang, that boy can eat.

"So, what is your name?" Ms. Call asked, and I couldn't help but heave a deep sigh.

"Irinushka Melanchthon, "She blinked at me with that blank face stare, Embry snorted a laugh into his drink, "Or, you Reenie like everyone else calls me."

"Right so, Reenie, I think it would be a good idea for after you finished eating to maybe try and find your home, because I'm sure your parents are worried about you." Ms. Call said and I nodded, agreeing. Although, honestly, I wasn't too sure.

After about ten minutes I had finished up, and had helped Embry take care of the dishes while his mom got ready for work.

We were walking out the door, Embry was poking me trying to find my ticklish spot, and instead of attacking him like anyone else would, I was merely agitated and kept smacking his hand away.

"Will you stop it!" I snapped, turning to him with my hands on my hips.

"Nope." He answered, popping the 'p' with a grin. He poked me right above my navel and I let out a squeak. Covering my mouth a glared before he did this again, to which I made a squeak again.

"Stop it!" He poked me again. "Embry Call you will stop it or else."

"She might just kill you." A voice said, and I looked over to see Jacob and Quill standing near us with a serious expression on their face. My heart stopped as my eyes widened. They knew. Somehow _they knew._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

Krilaia: I apologize for my last chapter , I obviously didn't reread it properly. I hope this one is better. And the wait. So what will happen? Dun dun dun! Reviews are lovely.

Oh! And in accordance to an online translator…

Peto Abyssus= go to Hell

Baro= stupid


	3. 15 bodies ago

Krilaia: Well newest installment. I really dislike this chapter, but adore the next one. This is a major filler, and a craptastic one at that. It's a bit of background. Comments are lovely, still. And by the way, thanks so much to Cheerleading847

And yes, everyone who reads this, these updates will happen more often now that its summer =D

* * *

I was ten when I first killed someone. He was trying to use me to get to my parents, and he kept trying to shove me into his car. I remember wishing something would save me, and the need to get away from him, when all of the sudden he began to choke. I didn't know how or why but when I finally got the courage to look at him, he had slumped down against the shadows of his car door. I had nightmares and cried for weeks.

It was the first time I had ever used my powers, and I was the last to get them. My brother had his at the age of five, so we had always assumed I didn't have any. It isn't uncommon for what I am, being half-demon and all. Once I was stable, I trained. At fifteen I got to join the "family business." Supernatural assassins, for hire. If a supernatural gave us the money we would take care of whatever they wanted. Rare times we even had to take care of humans who knew too much. I wasn't always proud of what we did, but we had learned to take a cold hearted point of view. And if either my brother or I forgot that, we worked together as a team to cover the other. Same as our parents.

So when those words left Jacob's mouth I couldn't help but freak out as my eyes widened and I scanned my surrounding. As a shadow demon, I needed shadows to have any power. Against humans I could sometimes handle my own without the shadows, but against super naturals? No way. And my luck would have it; it was an oddly bright day in Washington. When I found lady luck….

"W-what?" I stuttered, staring at Jacob and Quill. I snuck a glance at Embry, noticing he had a grin on his face. Looking back at the other two I saw them drop their mask and bust out laughing. I let out a relieved sigh.

"I don't think she could hurt a fly if she tried." Embry stated, grinning over at me. I smiled lightly back. Oh, if he only knew.

"What're you two up to, anyways?" Quill asked, folding his hands behind his head.

"We were actually going to try and find where she lives, since she forgot, and get her home before her parents worry too much." Embry stated. Jacob nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well Sam wanted you, but I'll let him know what you're up to and see if he can just meet with you later." Jacob stated, giving us a wave before he and Quill walked off.

"That was… interesting." I muttered, trying to regain my cool. There were few things that could rattle my bones, and thinking they knew about the mission had done it.

"You'll get used to them." Embry said shrugging. "So, now then, I think we ought to be getting you home."

"You know, that seemed important. I'm going to go and find my way home." I stated, rubbing my arms. Embry looked a little hurt, and got a twinge of sadness in his eyes.

"No, it's okay. Besides I thought you needed help getting there." He grinned before cheekily adding, "You know, not knowing where to go and all."

"No, go. This is a small place anyways I'm sure it won't take long." Embry opened his mouth to argue but I gave him a glare. He wiggled a little under it, as most people do, and gave a defeated sigh before nodding.

I began to walk off and waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Slipping into the shadows I focused my attention heavily on where I wanted to go and what I wanted to do. The box covered room flashed into my mind and I felt the familiar sting of my body pulling apart in millions of different directions. Before I could focus on the pain I felt my body snap back into place, but in my new room.

The after effect of using my powers left a steady throb in my head. Rubbing my temples I opened the wooden door and headed down the stairs. As I got to the bottom of the stairs and went to hang a left into the kitchen I noticed my parents had set up the kitchen. Not that there was much to be set up, just a few knick-knacks, pots and pans, and a clock. Sitting at the now set up circular kitchen table was Nee-oh. He whistled at me.

"Look who finally decided to show up. Your powers aren't quite right; your nose is in the wrong place." He stated, taking a sip of his brown drink.

I franticly searched my face for my noise to see if I had rematerialized my body parts wrong before growling. Flicking him off I searched in the medicine cabinet that had come with the house and got out some aspirin. I had, once, when I was learning my powers, accidentally made one foot have four toes, and the other six. I seriously doubt he would ever let me live it down.

"So is whatever stick was up your ass out now?" I asked, dry swallowing the small pill.

"Yeah, for the moment. Just doin' the big brother thing and don't want you to get hurt." Nee-oh shrugged, "done being a stubborn bitch?"

"Truce." I answered, holding up my hand.

* * *

By the time I went out our parents still weren't home, which wasn't abnormal. If I guessed right, which in regards to them I almost always did, they were out looking for our targets. It took different amounts of time each assignment. Sometimes it took months to locate them, other times we could do it in a week flat. Part of me hoped this would take longer so I could spent time with Embry. I didn't like that.

I had changed into a pair of blue jeans ripped in the left knee, and a white "she wants revenge" T-shirt. As tempting as it was to try and eat whatever mush my brother or I could make and hopefully not burn, it was much safer to go and get dinner from the local diner. Neither of our cooking skills was really…edible. His gave us food poisoning, and mine managed to taste like charcoal. Plus, I needed to map out the town.

It took maybe ten minutes to walk to the diner. It was rustic and had a little bell that chimed when I opened the door. Heads turned to me as the outsider I was, and I restrained my urge to truly show them how different I was. Strolling to the little cash register I plastered on a smile. Note to self, never piss off the people making your food.

"Hello Ma'm, how can I help you today?" The lady asked. She must have been in her late twenties. Her blond hair was pulled back and she had trusting blue eyes, as if she thought no one would ever lie to her.

"Uh, can I get two burgers and two things of fries to go?" I asked. She nodded before writing it down and going to the other side of the counter and calling off the order. Sitting myself up on a counter I looked around, noticing how most of the people seemed to know each other. A little part of me wished I had people who knew me like that. Shaking my head I yawned.

"I thought he would never be the same since the chief's daughter went and married that Cullen boy."

My senses slammed at the statement and I franticly tried to place the conversation. My eyes drifted to a pair of girls. One seemed darker than the other, with that russet skin I was becoming so accustomed to seeing. Even with her brown hair covering her face and the heavily applied make-up I could tell she couldn't have been much older than I was.

The other girl sitting with her was tanned but it was obvious hers was from actually tanning. Her reddish orange hair was frizzed and in a pony tail. She seemed about the same age as her friend. Walking over to them I placed my hands behind my back.

"Hi," the two of them looked at me as if I had grown an extra head, or five. "I couldn't help but hear you say something about the Cullens? I was wondering if you could tell me where they lived, or maybe even a phone number?"

The one who was trying to seem older than her age narrowed her eyes, untrusting. Oh, she had ever reason to, but I didn't need her knowing that.

"Why?" Her friend asked, seeming jittery.

"Oh, my parents always talked about them." I babbled, "Because my dad went to high school with a man named Carlisle Cullen, and I thought it would be sweet to set up a meeting."

"And you knew it was that one because…?" The russet skinned girl snapped. My mouth twisted into an angry half scowl, and I almost let out a snarl before catching myself.

"She probably heard about him from the hospital." The red haired piped to my defense, and I let out a tiny sigh before nodding, sending a triumph grin to the other.

"Yeaaaah… so do you think you could help?" I asked.

"No."

"Sure!"

The two locked eyes before the orange haired girl pulled a piece of paper from a huge bag beside her, which I could easily see was full of tons of trash.

"I had a friend who was invited to their house for some party thing… graduation, I think." She shrugged, "I had to drive her, and just forgot to take it out of my purse."

"Thanks so much!" I said, in an overly happy voice. Her friend must have noticed, because she shot me a look. Glancing behind me I saw a white bag with cardboard boxes.

"Oh look! My foods done, nice talking to you." I turned and went to pay. As I walked by them to get to the door I heard could hear her snide remark.

"It's not nice to meddle in the affairs when you're an outsider."

I smiled softly, bowing my head a little.

"They should have told me that fifteen bodies ago." From the corner of my eye I could see her go pale, and I couldn't help but smirk as I opened the door and headed back home. Maybe this mission wouldn't take as long as I thought.


	4. Champ

Krilaia: I want to clear up that Reenie and her family isn't after the wolves, yet. They're after the Cullens, and Reenie will refer to them as "potentials" which is short for potential targets (if they got involved.) But eventually it will all make sense, I hope. Oh! And the name in the chapter that might give you trouble is Dareios (dah-reh-ee-os).

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Waking up the next morning should have seemed like a chore to anyone. There was no sign of the sun for the day, and dark rain clouds spotted up the view from my curtain-less window. The soft pitter patter of rain was music to my ears, as it matched the thumping feeling in my heart. To most people a dark dreary, shadowed, day was horrible and good reason to cover their head and turn away to sleep more. To a half demon like myself? It meant the possibility of finishing our assignment was in luck, with such ready resources to our use.

My room was a little more put together. On my bed was my actual bedspread, as well as a couple novelty items I'd managed to collect (we couldn't exactly pack like a normal family with how often we moved) such as my sketchpads, drawing pencils, and my teddy bear I'd had since I was six (he survived the traumatic experience of getting my powers, and anyone who wanted to poke fun of how childish it was could discuss it with me over a knuckle sandwich.) My clothes were now in a duffle bag instead of boxes, because it worked better for me that way, and the empty boxes we shuffled around to make it look normal were now neatly stacked in the corner of the white walled room. But hopefully, not for much longer. I felt a pang at the thought, but quickly dismissed it as I shoved some flexible jeans on and an under armour black shirt. Because no matter how "cool" it was to fight in mini skirts and belly shirts, and despite the fact I didn't _typically_ fight super naturals with my fist, if worst came to worst it just wasn't pleasant to have to fight tooth and nail while worrying if you were going to flash your opponent. I tucked some black converse on my feet and headed downstairs, address in hand.

I could hear voices before I could see them, and although I couldn't tell what was being said I could tell there was some sort of conversation going on between my brother, mother, and father. I took a right into the living room and the discussion stopped and three pairs of eyes fell on me. Gee, I wonder what they were talking about. Not.

"Irinushka." My mother said, being the first to speak and break the awkward spell.

I wish I could say I looked a lot like my mother, but truth be told I looked almost nothing like her. My mother was small and petite. She had a waist that, at human years of thirty-seven, could still fit into a size two, and with the fact that I could only fit into a size four, it bothered me. She barely toppled 5'4", and as with my brother, her hair was black, however her own was silky and straight and her skin was rather pale. I was pretty sure she could have been a model, still could since she kept her body in such good shape with the "business", but didn't want to. It was she whom we got our grey-blue eyes.

My mother, Marie, was born a full blooded American human. She had both Nee-oh and I a full blooded human, but I think sometime when Nee-oh was four and my dad brought the job home on accident, an accident that almost killed all three of us, that changed. It was a taboo subject in the house to ask what had happened, but my brother and I had our assumption. We had an assumption that she had bartered her soul with another demon to be given "gifts." Of course, since we couldn't ask it stayed a theory. The only thing we knew for sure was she was defiantly not a full blooded human now, since they didn't have super strength and speed.

My father was equally as attractive, making me wonder if maybe the gene fairy had skimped out a little on me. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm attractive (no vanity intended, I assure you) but I had heard so many women, and a few men, compare my father to a sex god. Totally gross, but in a third person point of view I could gander where they came from, vaguely. He was tall, toppling 6'7", and had the typical tanned Greek skin that demanded no sunlight to stay (thankfully that had been passed down.) My father had high cheek bones and full lips, and hair a few shades darker than my own, making it seem red only at certain points and in certain lightings, which curled down to about the middle of his ear. My father, Dareios, had a very bad boy look to him; his eyes literally being black didn't help. The fact that he was built better than the La Push boys didn't hinder his looks either, but than again seeing as how he'd had centuries to work on his muscles, I'm sure it was well earned.

Unlike my mother, my father was born full blooded demon. And Greek. Which was pretty cool, all things considered.

"We were wondering when you would get up. We have something we need to tell both you and your brother." My father spoke, his voice demanding the attention of everybody within hearing distance.

"As do I, Father." I responded, attempting to speak more formally (typically I loose that game after a few minutes, but it pleases daddy dearest so much.) "Actually, I need to tell you both, also."

My mother quirked a perfectly shaped brow at me before glancing at my father, who simply nodded for me to continue.

"I found the Cullen's address!" Okay, so maybe that came out as a squeal, but it was exciting. I passed over the piece of paper, and watched as my father pocketed it. Nee-oh glanced at me with a weird stare, and I smirked smugly at him.

"You're off the assignment." My mother said, and my face fell into disbelief.

"Your aren't serious! Why?" I yelled, outraged. I got the address and they were kicking me off? That wasn't, well, fair!

"Don't raise your voice to us, young lady." My mother shot, crossing him arms. "You're off because you are distracted by a target."

"Potential." I growled.

"See what I told you, she's protective of him." Nee-oh butted in, and I whipped my head to him.

"You told them." It wasn't a question; it was a statement, one that was quickly followed by me punching him. Of course, that isn't typically the best response, since my brother is full of muscles and can fight. Within two minutes I had him on the floor and could feel my fist dig into his nose and I heard the satisfying crunch, before he shot and grabbed my wrist and twisted, successfully making my cry out before flipping me over and proceeding to pound back into my face what I did to his.

"Stop!" My father bellowed, causing my brother and I to freeze. "Get off your sister, Nicasio. Irinushka, get up off the floor."

My brother got off first, and I could see I had busted his nose as a trail of blood fell from it; however, I could feel my right eye swelling, and could taste the blood in my own mouth, knowing my lip must be busted, as well as could feel pain in my wrist, meaning a bruise would soon circle it. I refused to look at him and looked my father in the eyes. For about half a second.

"This just proves you aren't responsible enough to be able to handle a delicate case like this. Your brother will continue on, working with us." My father's look dared me to argue, and I bit my tongue hard enough to draw more blood into my mouth before snarling in rage and turning away, right through the front door and out into the rain. Not that I cared. I had done a good job and because I was friendly with a potential I was kicked off. I would take it, but I wouldn't take it happily.

The rain stung at my lip, and my eye was really starting to hurt, but I trudged onward down the street. I didn't care where I was going I just knew I had to get somewhere away from that house or I was likely to end up in worse shape than I already was. To make matters worse I could hear the familiar rumblings of a truck I had heard not so far away in my past, but hoped I was wrong. When it slowed beside me, I knew I was out of luck.

"Reenie! Hey!" I heard Embry state happily. I didn't look at him, hoping that if I ignored him he would simple go away. Poof. Couldn't it be that simple? The truck door opened and shut. Apparently, nothing was simple today. I heard the pitter patter of feet before he was in front of me and he stopped in his tracks. I could see his tall, and shirtless, body begin to shake as he stared at me and I wondered if maybe he was on drugs or something. Did drugs affect super naturals?

"What happened?" Embry asked, his voice shaking as badly as him. I guess from his car he hadn't noticed my jacked up face, and wondered why he cared so much. Instead of answering, which I felt my heart jerk a bit; I turned my head away and crossed my arms.

"Reenie." He stressed, seeming to have a hard time controlling himself. "Tell me."

I whipped my head to him and sent him the best glare I could manage at the moment.

"Do not tell me what to do, Call." I shot. "What happened is my business, and not yours."

He looked as if he were a little kid who had been told Santa wasn't real. Had I not been so angry at the situation I might have been a bit upset, but all things in perspective I could case less. Instead of going back to his car like a normal human being, he took a step towards me. And another. Than he proceeded to pick me up, something I had in no way anticipated, and in my stupor he set me in his truck. I stared in front of me with my good eye wide. Before I had a moment to snap out of it and opened my door, he was already inside and heading back down the road.

"So, what kind of music do you like?" Embry asked, casually. I withheld the notion to stare at him. I truly believed this man was insane. Instead of answering I stared out the window, arms crossed. He whistled, and than sighed.

"I'm sorry?" He tried. I ignored him. He sighed again, and for the whole ten minutes it took to get to the beach, something I wondered why we were going to while it was raining, he continued to try and make conversation. The entire way I continued to ignore him. He had, after all, kidnapped me when I wasn't even okay with even talking to him to begin with.

Although, I was being kidnapped by an incredibly attractive shape-shifter, so I couldn't complain much.

Not that I thought he was attractive, just that, well. Okay. Maybe I did. But I am a female, dang it, I am allowed to have hormones, despite my family not believing so. That does not mean I had anything with the potential!

We sat with the truck idle for about ten minutes when we got to the beach. Embry was jittery and keep tapping his leg, before sighing and looking at me, than the window, than me, and asking if my eye was okay. I had to hold back my "does it look like its okay?" response. Finally, after ten minutes of the same process, he ducked out of the truck. I let out a relieved sigh only to see his face staring at mine through my window. He went to open the door but I shoved it open, kicking and pushing. I held back a smile when he stumbled backwards, thrown off balance. I stepped from the car and glared at him, who merely sighed again before picking me up and carrying my bridal style through the rain, getting us both even wetter than we were, and set me down on a dry spot that was covered by a large rock. He settled in beside me and grinned.

"So, ready to tell me what happened, or do I have to keep being simple irresistible?" He teased, and I snorted in response, turning my head.

"Reenie…" he whined, and I tried to block it out. "Reeeeeenie, please?"

I turned to look at him, with his bottom lip shoved out slightly in a pleading pout. Corny as it was, he gave the typical puppy dog eyes, which actually looked pitiful. My mouth disobeyed me and I found words spilling forth.

"My brother and I got into a fight after he told my parents something that got me in trouble." I gave in. Embry gave a little grin I had spoken to him, before what I said sunk in.

"And they let him give you a black eye?!" he shouted, and I winced at the loudness.

"And a busted lip, and bruises wrist." I teased, and could see him start to shake again. "I started it, in all fairness."

I don't know why, but I wasn't him to be okay with it. To not worry. When I shouldn't care less if he worried or not.

"Besides," I grinned cheekily, "I broke his nose first."

Embry stated at me a moment, before grinning and letting out a laugh.

"What a fighter." He teased, and I raised my left brow.

"Pffht, I'm a champ." I answered, grinning. Embry nodded, giving a mock bow.

"I am in awe of your awesome-ness. But if I may ask a question, champ?" He looked me in the eyes and I ignored the momentary jerk of my heart. What was I, sick or something? Jeez, that was getting annoying.

"Of course, champions are subjects to fan based question. Continue, worm." I answered in a prestigious voice, noticing his eyes quirk at my nickname.

"Of, great champion, I, worm extra-ordinare, would like to question why it is you actually got, well, hit." Embry teased. I opened my mouth to answer, before turning my head with a soft 'hmmp!' noise. "Champ?... Reenie?"

I heard him move and turned my head to look at him to be met directly eyes (well eye, since I couldn't exactly see out of one) to eyes. I don't think he had realized how close he had gotten, or at least I hadn't, as I could feel the heat radiating off of him, and could hear my heart thumping loudly against my rub cage. I'm not sure how healthy that is, either. Can your heart beat out of your chest? And why is he being so close to me affect me? As millions of questions buzzed in my jumbled head my eye could see his flickering to my lips back to my eyes back before it fully registered. Before I could react his lips were on my own and to my shock (and mild horror) instead of rejecting him completely, I was kissing back. He started to lean forward, and my body compelled with his wish as it leaned towards the ground. It wasn't until I felt the ground and his body leaning against mine that I snapped out of the spell. I sprint out from under him and threw myself away and into the rain, looking at him wide-eyed as he stumbled and hit the ground face forward. Which would have been funny, if the situation was different.

Embry stumbled up and looked at me as my hand rested on my top bottom lip.

"Reenie?" Embry asked, as if in a daze himself. My brain was on the fritz, so I simply stared. "Reenie I-"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence, because my legs began to run as far away from him as I could, stumbling amongst the wet terrain and almost falling multiple times. I didn't register him calling after me, and as soon as the forest was in view I ducked out behind a tree and hid. My body was jolting with confusion and I was only certain of one thing.

I had kissed Embry Call.


	5. Confrontation

Krilaia: I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I'll try and get another chapter out either today or tomorrow. This chapter was just very hard to write, but I'm hoping the next one won't be so hard. Remember, reviews are lovely.

* * *

I wasn't sure how I'd gotten in my room. There was only one thing going through my mind as I lay on my bed.

I kissed Embry Call.

I kissed the potential assignment.

I wanted to do it again.

I didn't know what part shocked me more. The fact that I had kissed a boy or the fact of who I had kissed. It ranked up there with falling down the stairs, both hurt my head just about as much. Except, I doubted I would need a cast for this one. If we did, I would sue.

I can see that. "Girl sues boy after his kiss breaks bones." Maybe, I am losing it.

* * *

Sometimes I consider school my nemesis, given it truly seems to plague me and forcibly remind me I'm not the best, and it is one of the things I can't simple ignore. Although I didn't mind my mostly" C"s and "D"s, I can't say that my parents felt the same. Not to mention the fact I had the "perfect" older brother who got "A"s on almost everything.

As well as excelled in physical fighting training...

And got his powers early…

And had complete control over his powers…

Wow, thinking about it I feel kind of shorted on the deal. Again. Maybe I was adopted? Unlikely, nearly impossible actually. But you know, my brother was even more of a jerk than I was, so I guess it doesn't matter. And he was a snitch.

"Miss Melan…" I heard a gruff voice call and I looked up, almost in a daze. Mr. Sphere was looking at me with a glare etched into his close knit brows. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

I stared at him, raising a brow. Out of everyone in class who had their hands raised, he had chosen me?

"No sé." I answered, shrugging. I did, but that wasn't the point.

"Esta no es la respuesta. Otra vez." He ordered. I'd heard Spanish people talk, and I was going to go ahead and say that even if I didn't understand a word they said, I knew they spoke quickly and beautifully, in fact I found the language more attractive than French, but when Mr. Sphere said it, there was nothing attractive.

"On the basis that I have no idea what you just said, I'm going to have to decline, thanks." I retorted with just a little attitude. I heard a snicker beside me and let my gaze rest upon Thomas, who's eyes widened as he cupped himself and turned his gaze forward immediately. Ha, I'd almost forgotten about him.

"Are you refusing to participate in my class?" Mr. Sphere stated, crossing his arms, "Please explain to me, then, why you even took this class."

"Seriously?" I scrunched my nose up and rose a brow. "I didn't know this was therapy."

Some giggles were spread throughout the class and I noticed the vein in his temple begin to pulse as he waddled to his desk and pulled out a pink slip. Using his chubby hand he scribbled something on it and held it out.

"Principal, now!" He held out the pink slip and I just stared. Two days, and I was already going to the principal? I think that was a new record, even for me. When I realized he wasn't going to magically change his mind I pulled my stuff into my black messenger and stood up. I took the slip, almost ripping it in the process, and stormed to the door.

"Oh, and Mr. Sphere?" I waited till I had his attention, "I took this class because it is the only foreign language this good for nothing school has. If it wasn't for the fact I have to take foreign language, as rules of my parents, I wouldn't bother seeing as how I'm fluent in English, Greek, and _Latin. _And last but not least, _Me llamo Irinushka."_

I slammed the door after me. FYI, nemesis, I am good at learning different languages.

In the end the principal took mercy on me and just gave me this in school isolation thing for a week. I was just happy he didn't suspend me, which is really good in my life. Suspension means huge trouble with the parental units. Not that I cared what they thought, I just didn't need the trouble it came with. When your parents are assassins you grow up with tough love. Not that they ever beat us or anything, it's just.. extra suicide training is not fun.

The rest of the school day passed uneventful in the isolation room. There was only two one other kid in there, and I didn't have to worry about anything since we weren't allowed to talk to each other, so for once when the bell rung I wasn't stressed from the idiotic nature of people. Slipping my bag over my shoulder I let one hand rest on the strap when I pushed open the door to leave. Outside the small school was a sever mass of people, more so than normal, gawking and whispering at something. I let my eyes travel the distance to stare at what it was a groaned seeing an all too familiar truck and boy beside it. Leave it to Embry to track me down at school.

Instead of ramming by people I took my exit carefully, hoping to get to my brother's car before I was noticed. I wasn't avoiding him, I just didn't want to see him. There was a difference.

I reached the Spider and cursed when my brother wasn't there yet. I sure hoped he had a really, really good excuse. If he didn't, I was killing him. After a few moments I could see a pair of faded converse and I glanced up, allowing my breath to escape when I saw it was not Embry, but Ne-Oh instead. I'd never been so happy to see him in my life. Until I noticed the second pair of shoes. Instead of standing I simply looked up at my brother. Embry stood beside him. It was the first time I had seen him with a shirt, although it still stretched tight across his muscles.

Aw, crap.

"You drop something Reenie?" Ne-oh asked, smirk filling his voice.

"Mmm, nope. I like the ground. Kind of stable." I answered, trying to ignore the fact that Embry was right beside him.

"Uh-huh. Did you see your buddy Embry waiting for you?" Ne-Oh asked, grinning, "Oh, I'm sure not. Or you wouldn't have hidden by the car."

I stared blankly up at my brother's face, before getting up and looking at Embry. I mocked blinked before shaking my head.

"Nope. Sure didn't." I answered, glancing at Embry. He offered me a smile until I turned away, least not be trapped again. "Can we go now?"

My brother tsked as Embry's face fell.

"I think since he came all this way you should hear him out. Wouldn't want to be rude, now, would we Reenie?" I hated it when he trapped me like that. Before I got the chance to add anything else Embry broke in.

"Look, Reenie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything." Embry glanced down at the ground and than back at me, desperately, "We're having a bonfire Friday at La Push, and I'd really like it if you came. Please?"

He looked pathetic, staring at me as if I held his world in my hands with that simple invitation. Like it would matter if I went or not? I opened my mouth to tell him off, but Ne-Oh cut me off.

"She'll be there. Don't worry. What time is it?" Ne-Oh asked, all joking gone from his voice. I frowned, glancing at him. Embry grinned.

"It starts at six, and lasts until about ten thirty." Embry glanced at me, "I can meet you at my house.. if that's easier, I mean."

Knowing I was stuck, I gave a quick nod before Ne-Oh unlocked the car.

"Well, we have to get home sometime. But you'll definantly see Reenie there Friday." My brother said, opening the door and shoving me in before walking around to his side. I didn't watch as Embry walked to his car, I was too upset.

"What the hell! What was that?" I seethed, glaring. "Do I not get to make my own choices?"

"This could help the assignment." Ne-Oh stated simply.

"But I'm off the case, remember," I growled, "by your doing, actually."

"Yeah, but we could use this. You could get us information. Regardless, Mom and Dad will choose. But I bet they'll see it my way." He replied smugly, turning out of the school parking lot. I wasn't to disagree, but I had a feeling he was probably right.


	6. It's because I'm Greek, isn't it?

Krilaia: I don't like this chapter. I like it up until the end. It bothers me, but I'm not sure how to fix it so I left it. This are definantly heating up. By the way, the two phrases you'll need(in order) are "What is this?!" and "It's my fault"

* * *

When we got home my parents were there. I tried to beat my brother inside but he cheated, dissipating to where they were before I followed in suit.

"Mother." My brother nodded curtly when I managed to pull my body back from the shadows.

My mother was sitting in an off-white sofa chair, reading a book. She glanced up when addressed before glancing over at the sofa to my father and rose a brow. He nodded at her, as if in agreement we had both lost it, before looking at my brother. They disregarded me.

"Father." He added glancing at me and speaking quickly before I got the chance to open my mouth. "The potential target that my sister was having so much trouble staying neutral about invited her to a bonfire Friday, and I think it would help us if she got some information while she was there."

All their attention turned to me and my father rubbed his chin with his index finger, in deep thought. My mother looked me over and I felt as if I were a package of meat.

"_Quis est is_?!" I yelled, outraged, "am I nothing more than a tool for my own family?"

My mother tsked at me, shaking her head. My father stood up and put a hand on my shoulder, patting me like I was some child throwing a tantrum.

"It isn't like that. Was it not you who wanted to help out on the mission?" Father asked, looking down at me. I looked into the eyes lost for a minute in the eerie black color, before jarring it off.

"But not like this!" I didn't care if I did fit the two year old persona. I didn't want to be around Embry until I was sure about what had happened, if I ever wanted to be around him. The thought of being away for ever made me feel a little like I was losing a part of me, so I quickly remembered why I was mad at my family.

"Grow up, Irinushka. We all have to do things we don't like for this family. It's a fact I thought you were used to. Just remember, the quicker we get this done, the quicker we get to leave." My mother stated, glaring at me.

The thought sent a chill down my back and I looked back and forth between them, before growling in frustration and using the shadows to go to my room. Pulling back into my physical form I groaned, the pain beginning in my head was so typically my luck.

* * *

It was the fasted school had ever gone by, and I wished it had taken longer. By the time I had a moment to catch up with life I was being hauled to Embry's house in my brother's Spider, picking at a hole in the left knee of my blue jeans.

"Hey, cheer up. I don't think he'd appreciate it if you were down so much." Ne-Oh joked and I couldn't help but send a glare at him. This was all his fault.

"I don't understand you! You get so mad when I was staring at him one night and then the next your telling me to go out with the boy." I stared hard at him before I shrugged, sending a lazy grin my way.

"That was different, that was a possible relationship booming. I would have to deal with it then. But this is just work." He answered, his gaze ahead of the car, "besides, I'm asking you to hang out with him to spy, not asking for anything else."

I sat and stewed, huffing every now and then. When we arrived at Embry's house I saw him standing there, so typically Embry. He had a goofy grin on his face and was dressed in only shorts.

"You know we kissed, right?" I asked my brother as he pulled the car to a stop. His grip on the wheel tightened and I suppressed a grin.

"What? He did what?" He growled, looking as if he were about to rip Embry to shreds where he stood.

"Kissed. Me." I popped both words with ease, as though it hadn't been plaguing me all week. "And I kissed back. With nothing to do with work, either."

Opening the door I smiled sweetly at my brother, who looked as though he was about to have a seizure. I didn't even mutter a goodbye before shutting the door and walking over to Embry. Behind me I heard the squeal of tires and a sort of crash before the car had sped away. I glanced over to see a trashcan had been dumped over on it side, thankfully empty.

"What made him so angry?" Embry asked, confused. I waved it off and put my hands in my pocket, adrenaline from agitating my brother off and the situation hitting me once again. Embry dropped it before smiling at me.

"Hey." He said, offering me a warm smile. I nodded tightly and heard him sigh before perking up. "Let's go. I think everyone else is there. I'll introduce you."

He sounds so enthusiastic about me meeting his friends and I didn't have the heart to tell him I didn't really want to. Somehow, doing my job felt like I was betraying him. Which it shouldn't. I didn't like the fact I was growing more and more attached to the boy I barely knew. Whom I was mad at for confusing me.

"Where do you get off?" I whispered, agitated at him as we drew close to the beach. I could see the broad fire going and a bunch of tables set up full of the most food I had ever seen.

"What?" He whispered, stopping. I could feel him stiffen and look at me, like a lost puppy.

"I just… you just…" I hung my head and waved me hands around a bit to empathize the point I couldn't figure out. We were close enough now that our presence was aware of, and every eye there was looking over at us.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Embry whispered, looking torn. Glancing at him I heaved a sigh and nodded a little, deciding it could wait. I really wasn't rushing into the conversation, either. He looked a little uncertain at me and I gave in, giving a half one back. It was worth it, to see the broad grin stretch across his face, revealing his white teeth. Grabbing my arm he dragged me towards one of the many groups of people. I think there was a warning about walking into the jaws of a wolf, or something like that. It might not have been their jaws I was walking into, but for the first time I felt overwhelmed.

The first group we walked to had one. The only one I knew was Quill, who seemed to be showering his attention to a cute little girl, dressed in a little pink dress. She only reached his knee and he looked at her like she was all that mattered.

That's more than a little creepy.

"Hey guys." Embry said, causing Quill to look up and give a short wave as the little girl looked up, seeing what had distracted her watcher from the attention he had been lavishing her with. She saw it was Embry and smiled a cute smile only little kids could manage.

"Embee!" She squealed happily, waving energetically while Quill chuckled a little behind her. She turned around, though, and stared at Quill for a moment, "Can we go pway wif the sand now?"

Quill nodded, picking her up and letting her sit on his massive shoulder, as though she were a breakable doll, and waved.

"See ya Embry. Nice seeing you again, too, Reenie." He said, taking his leave with the small girl.

"That's a typical Claire for you. Center of attention." Embry laughed, waving goodbye to his friend before focusing on the other four, three of which were watching Quill walk away while the other had me pinned in his sights, eyes narrowed. Aside from that I noticed all the guys were dressed very similar to Embry, in the lacking shirts department. Looking around I saw very few, maybe two, who were fully dressed males.

Are they attempting to create a nudist colony? I don't think the girls are following, in any case.

"Collin, Brady, Seth, Eric…"Embry said, gaining all their attention, "This is Reenie."

I bit back a grin, happy he hadn't tried to say my full name, although that would have been funny.

"Reenie, this is-" He started but I nodded.

"I got it." I responded, giving a short wave at the four of them.

Collin, going by the order he had listed them off, seemed young compared to Embry, as did Brady and Eric. Seth seemed stuck between the two ages, but they all seemed older than I knew they had to be.

Seth was the lankiest one, although he was in no way shape or form small. They all managed to be taller than me by a head at least, aside from Eric who was maybe a couple inches taller.

Brady had this childish grin on his face, as he jutted a russet colored hand out at me. He was a shade darker than Embry, I noticed, and his hair was longer, too. Just an inch off his shoulders. I took his hand and he shook it while I ignored the heat from their body temperature.

"I'm Brady." He answered and I rolled my eyes.

"I gathered." I responded, before pointing towards the one I assumed was Brady, "Your Brady…" He nodded, "Your Seth." I said, receiving a nod before pointing at Eric, the one looking at me oddly still, "And your Eric."

I got a rude noise as a response and glared, hoisting my hands onto my hips.

"Who pissed on your parade?" I shot at him, causing all the boys, save Embry who was getting used to my strange attitude, to widen their eyes. Eric included.

"Excuse me?" Eric asked, puffing up his chest. What he didn't have in height he made up for in muscles. Had I been anyone but myself, that would have probably been intimidating.

"You heard me. I came over here and you've been staring at me like I ran over your dog." I shot at him, crossing my arms over my chest. He sneered at me and I could feel that Embry was restraining himself from attacking the boy. I put a hand on his arm, looking into his eyes. I didn't need help, and he seemed to get the picture as he visibly relaxed. He looked down at my arm and looked ecstatic I was touching him. I quickly removed the hand.

"My problem is you. We have enough trouble with outsiders coming in, now you?" He all but growled, and I could see him shaking.

"That's your problem? I'm an outsider? Look, kid, I don't know what bubble your living in but you really need to have it popped." I heard a snicker beside him and shot a glare at Seth. He shut up immediately.

"No, outsiders just shouldn't be involved with us, it isn't natural." Eric shouted, drawing attention to the others. I had a feeling this had more to do with them being shape shifters, but I had to play like I was in the dark, still. That did not, however, mean I was going to sit back on this.

"And what makes things natural? Were you born with this voice in your head that says if someone wasn't born here they can never associate with anyone from here? Or is it something you've decided and thrown nature's name in there to hide your predigest ideas?" I stared him down as he stuttered, shaking more.

"P…predigest? It's because you… you… you!" He growled and I couldn't help it as I grinned.

"It's because I'm Greek, isn't it?" I heard a howl of laughter from beside me and was glad someone else enjoyed the joke.

"This is all some sort of joke to you, isn't it?" Eric hissed, making a lunge for me. Embry jumped in the way. I could see both of them were shaking badly. I saw a man run over as Seth, Collin, and Brady started shoving the two towards the nearby trees. The man sent me an apologetic smile before chasing after the two. If I had a guess, from how much power he emitted, I would say he was some sort of leader. He was broad and tall enough, easily being the biggest I had seen. Second only to Jacob.

I thought about my position once they were all six out of eyesight. I was alone with a bunch of wolves, none of which I knew. The position wasn't ideal, although wasn't the worst I had even been in. At least they were all going about their business, now, and the attention wasn't on me.

I didn't really feel like playing the socialize card, so I hid away towards the edge where I saw a good bit of flat rooms. I quietly made my way over and sat down, sighing as I rested my head in my hands.

After about ten minutes Embry came and found me. I didn't comment on what had just happened, and hoped he wouldn't either.

"Can.. can we take a walk?" He asked, strained and nervous. I looked up at him and furrowed my brows, but nodded none the less. As we walked away from the group, farther down the beach, I felt my stomach tighten with nervous. Which was silly, really. I mean, having had to kill people I was afraid to face a teenage boy?

"Reenie, I didn't mean to push things before… I just… I really like you." Embry started and I tensed. I could have prepared a million speeches telling him why we couldn't work, or that I didn't feel the same way. I had, in fact, but hearing the honesty in his voice broke me.

"Embry…" I started but he shook his head, staring at me as though this was the hardest thing for him to do in the entire world.

"Let me finish, okay?" He asked, and I nodded. "Like I said, I really like you. But I don't want you to that's okay with me. As long as your happy. I shouldn't have pushed the limit, I realize that I just… we can work on it, we can take things slow if that's what you want."

He looked at me so hopeful and had I not been such a tough girl I would have been crying. But I was taught not to cry.

"Embry, that's just it." I whispered, looking up at him, "we don't have time. My family never stays in one place for a long time. My parents have work that makes them travel."

I saw his face fall at the mention of me leaving and I wanted to do something to make him smile again. I just didn't know what I could do. I wasn't lying to him, we wouldn't be staying here long.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and I nodded. He looked away before looking back at me, shaking his head. "Screw it! We could have the best short," He winced at that, "relationship the world has ever seen. And maybe than you'd stay, unless… unless that isn't what you want…"

It seemed he had just remembered the fact I had run away and avoided him after we kissed once, and he looked down at the floor dejectedly. I chewed on my bottom lip, before looking up at him.

"_Ut est meus mendum_" I mumbled, "I was scared."

"Scared of what?" He asked, looking at me curiously. I took a ragged breath.

"I was scared of this. Scared I would care this much about you!" I looked at him, "You're the first person I've ever cared this much about. I don't want to have feeling and know I'm going to have to leave sooner or later."

Embry waited knowing I wasn't done.

"I mean, you were the first person I've ever even kissed. These feelings are out of place. I can deal with anything anyone throws at me, and I purposely go out of my way to avoid situations where I have to trust people. I don't like the idea that someone can tear me apart so easily. And now look! Without meaning too you have the ability to tear me to shreds." I covered my face with my hands and took another deep breath. I wasn't just admitting it to him, but myself, too. I felt his arms around me as he pulled me against his chest.

"I won't. I could never." He whispered. As I listened to a comforting mixture of the waves crashing against the sand and the strong steady beat of his heart, I let myself believe it.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long we'd been away from the others, and didn't really care. Embry and I were nestled against each other on the sand. It was comfortable basking in his heat against the cool night wind.

"I bet the guys already ate all the food." Embry chuckled, his chest vibrating as he did so.

"Nah, I'm sure they left some. I saw how much food, there was a lot." I answered, glancing up at him.

"They all eat like me." He responded and I groaned.

"Aw, that means they ate the plates, too. Pigs."

"Me or them?" He asked, and I cast a grin up at him.

"All of the above." I answered, shrugging.

We stayed like that for another few minutes before Embry got up, dragging me to my feet in the process. I didn't ask, knowing we would be heading back towards the group we had left. Hopefully better.

"Hey Reenie, can I ask a question?" Embry asked after a moment.

"You just did. But yes you can ask another." I stated, noticing the way he shifted and wouldn't look at me, as if he were nervous. Instead he twined his hand within mine, and I had to make an effort not to jerk it back like I was used to.

"I, want to tell you something, but I'm afraid you'll freak out." He said and I rose a brow.

"Embry that isn't a question. But if that was supposed to hint your question than, no, I won't freak out or anything." I answered, stopping and staring at him. He took a deep breath and mumbled something very softly. "I can't hear you. Speak up. I promise I won't freak."

"I'm a werewolf." He waited expectantly, and I realized to a human that news was probably shocking. I did a mock gasp and I saw him wince, expecting the freak out to come.

"Yes and?" I asked, crossing my arms. He stared at me like I'd grown a second head. Of course, he didn't know I already knew that information.

"You're not freaking out? You don't think I'm crazy? Why?" When he saw it, it all came out rushed and stumbled. A part of me said to tell him I wasn't human, either, but I shut it up. I wasn't sure that if I told him a part, the entire truth would stay hidden. I wasn't too sure how he would deal with me having killed people just yet. But I didn't want to lie to him, either.

"You aren't the first super natural I've met." I answered, honestly. "So, any other earth shattering news?"

"Well…" I waited, and he continued. "If you were okay with that I might as well shove this one out too." I could tell I had thrown him off balance by not being freaked out, and I could also tell he hadn't planned on telling me this. "I imprinted on you?"

I stared at him. What was imprinting?

"It's like.. finding your soul mate. You look at that person and nothing else matters, like the earth stops and everything but that person seems so insignificant. It's what made me realize how much you meant to me, the first moment I saw you I knew. And its also why I know I could never hurt you. The thought makes me physically sick. " I stared at him, not sure what to say. Really, how do you follow that up? I didn't even like thinking about it. "It also lets other wolves know your kind of like off bounds. Like to hurt or anything else."

"So, in wolf terms, you pissed on me?" I asked, frowning. Embry stopped, losing the dreamy look in his eyes to stare at me.

"What?"

"You pissed on me. Marked your territory." I answered, raising a brow. He stared at me strangely a moment before laughing.

"Only you, I swear. C'mon. Let's get back." He answered, grabbing my hand and walking again. The entire way there I thought about this imprinting thing he told me about, wanting desperately to be able to shove it from my mind as I had just done with the conversation. But I couldn't. It didn't make full sense to me. Did it make me his? Did I have a choice? If that was the case, I didn't like it at all. Did it mean Embry only liked me because some magical spidey sense said so? I liked that even less.

I wasn't paying attention when we got back to everyone else, and even if I had been I don't think I could have prepared myself for what was coming. The second my body was in Jacob's sights he lunged from where he was, knocking me to the ground. I didn't have time to think as I felt a fist hit my face.


	7. If I survived

Krilaia: All of the reviews made me smile. I was going to wait to write this until Monday, but you guys inspired me. I wish it were better, but it was a hard chapter to write (this is the second take at it, too.) The next one will be more action packed.

* * *

I felt a throbbing in my cheek before Jacob reeled his hand back to take another strike at me. Bracing myself I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for the punch that never came. I opened my eyes to see two wolves fighting instead of boys. While everyone watched the fight I turned to the side and spit out the blood that had gathered in my mouth. Using my tongue I ignored the metallic taste as I checked to make sure every truth was there. They were, thankfully.

A woman approached me, a napkin with something dripping in her hand as she watched me curiously. She was beautiful, even with half of her face scarred by animalistic scratches. Her black hair was long and she had kind eyes. She helped me up and handed me the napkin, which was extremely cold.

"Ice." She stated, watching me carefully, "It's a surprise you're okay after that. The boys hit hard."

"Must be the wolf in them, right?" I asked, pressing the ice to my cheek. She relaxed a little, holding a hand out.

"I'm Emily, by the way." Emily stated.

"Reenie." I responded, shaking her hand. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like things were about to get ten times worse than the situation was already. Although, it amused me with the snarls going on in the background how calmly we were having a conversation.

"How are you not…." Emily started, but the man from before interrupted.

"Emily, can you take her back to the house? I'm going to try and calm these two down and figure out what's going on." The man stated, running a hand through his hair. Emily smiled, a soft sweet thing, and nodded.

"Sure Sam. Be careful." She said, leaning up to kiss him. There was no doubt how much the two loved each other, truth be told it was a little nauseating. Emily and I watched Sam go off after the two wolves before turning to me.

"Well, let's get going until he can calm those two down." She said softly, and I noticed that was just how the tone of her voice was. Soft, and nurturing. Like a mother's should be, I supposed. Mine was never like that.

It took us about five minutes to get there on foot. Neither of us tried to make small talk. I wasn't sure why she didn't, but I knew my jaw hurt like mess. The ice kept it from swelling, though, so I couldn't complain about much. Their house was nice, small, but nice. It was obvious people lived there, if it wasn't by the occasional stain on the carpet or sofa in the living room than by all the gathered knick knacks around the place. It made me wonder how people lived when they weren't constantly moving place to place. Emily watched me as I absorbed everything in, and after a few minutes the three boys entered.

Sam was trying to restrain them, and it was obvious that the hostile feelings were still there. When Jacob's eyes landed on me, however, he let out a ferious growl. I hadn't ever really pictures these guys as wolves, but Jacob looked more wolf than I had ever placed him for. His huge, hunkering form looked down at me as if I were it's prey, and I had to fight the edge to hide away into a hole as I stared at him defiantly. Embry shoved Jacob shoulder and snarled before Sam separated the two again.

"Enough! Jacob, can you explain what exactly happened back there? You know pack rules." Sam shot.

"Do pack rules cover a killer?" Jacob asked coolly, and every eye turned from him to me as I sucked in a deep breath.

"What the Hell are you implying Jake!" Embry yelled after a second.

"I'm implying the fact! What do you know about her? Do you know anything?" Jacob yelled back, before Sam stepped in between the two shaking boys.

"Jake, finish what you were saying. Why do you think she's a killer?" Sam asked calmly.

"Because she is! Her whole family is! While she was here playing nice the rest of them went and attacked Nessie at the Cullens! They're demons, Sam. _She's _a demon, Embry." Jacob growled.

The room went quite as Emily gasped, and I could hear my heart thumping loudly against my chest. This had never happened, we had never been caught. Not once. I felt Embry's eyes on me and could see the pain, the want to not believe, the pleading to tell me it was a lie. I couldn't.

"Actually, if it makes any difference, I'm only half demon." I piped in quietly, I didn't want to look at Embry, but I had to. I met his eyes, the distrust behind them. My head let out a steady ache before I stood from my seat and reached towards him. "Let me explain, please."

"Have you ever killed?" Embry asked, his gaze turning to the floor. A thick boulder appeared in my stomach as my mouth went dry.

"Yes."

"A human?" He asked, voice strained. He was shaking, and I wanted nothing more to lie to him, but I knew I had done enough by keeping secrets.

"Yes."

It happened so fast. There was a flash as his propelled himself from the door a few feet away and the obvious sounds of clothes tearing. Sam said something to Emily and Jacob lunged at me. I took a step back, not looking up from the floor, and felt my body pull apart into different pieces. When I was whole again I was in my room, with my mind buzzing.

Embry hated me.

Everyone knew who and what we were.

Embry hated me.

My family had gone without me.

The last thought caused me to burst into a fit of anger. This was all their fault. If they had taken me Embry wouldn't know, or at least told me! I could have done something, and we wouldn't be in this situation! Embry would hated me…. They would pay.

I threw open my door and stormed for the hall, down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen.

No one was here. That left only one place they could be. I found the Cullen's address on the kitchen counter and made up my mind. I would go, and I would fix this all somehow, although I wasn't sure how that would happen. First thing first, though. Fishing out some paper, a pen, an envelope, and some tape I stood by the kitchen counter and wrote out a letter. If I didn't survive this, which the possibility was strong, I wanted Embry to know the truth. All of it. Walking out the front door I stuck it to the door, with his name written on the envelope. Taking the paper from my pocket, I stared at the address and took a deep breath. I hoped this would work out somehow, because I wasn't sure how I would handle it if it didn't. If I survived, that is.

* * *

Krilaia: To make up for this being so short I'll add what Reenie wrote in Embry's letter. In the next chapter we'll see how Reenie fairs against our favorite(or… one of our favorite) vampire families. Reviews make the stories churn out faster (hint hint nudge nudge.) (if its underlined that she crossed it out, since I can't figure out how to do that one here)

_Dear Embry,_

_I'm writing this because I'm not sure if I'll get to tell you in person, and you deserve to know. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to talk to me, I just wish you would show some compassion. I don't deserve it, but it would be nice._

_No, I didn't tell you what I was. It isn't exactly like I can go telling the world I'm a half demon. Sure, I should have told you when you were telling me about your shape shifting self, but I didn't. We all make mistakes, and I am technically half human._

_I want you to know we don't kill just anyone. My family and I are assassins for hire. We take money and kill people, generally only super naturals . You know as well as I do, though, that humans sometimes find out about what we are. And who do you trust than? The one who claims they won't say a word and the next day they are all over the tabloids? It isn't a risk that we take, as a whole group in the non-human community. They ask us to take care of it, and we do. We don't ask anymore than the information we are given. __It's all I've ever known. It was how I grew up. __Maybe that doesn't excuse it, I don't expect it to be excused. It's a fact I've had to deal with, and you should be able to understand why I wasn't jumping on the spill my secrets wagon. But know this, we have never gone out and killed someone for the fun of it. This is how we survive._

_I don't expect you to understand. The way you reacted when I said I'd killed a human told me you wouldn't, couldn't, and might never be able to. This isn't something I take pride in. _

_I want you to know I never lied about my feelings for you. I truly do care for you, or else I wouldn't have been writing you this letter. It's still a strange concept to care for another person who doesn't consist of my parents or brother. Falling for you was never the plan. But I guess nothing went right with this plan, did it?_

_I don't know exactly what relationship Jacob holds with the vampire. All we were told was you guys might step in if it progress that far. I can tell you, though, that I didn't know anything about the plans tonight. I was sent to spy, I won't lie to you. Tonight I was supposed to be gathering information.__ That turned out exactly like that, huh? I'm sure they'd love to hear all about how we curled on the beach together and I acted like I was a normal teenager for once._

_I don't know how tonight will play out, but I thought since you had been honest with me you deserved it. I wish it could have come sooner, maybe than none of this would have happened. Maybe it would have been worse. Who knows? I don't have time to worry about all of the "what ifs" I have my family to save. If I see you on the battlefield, I will fight you. I have no choice._

_Sincerely,_

_Irinushka_


	8. Some Sort of Hobby

Krilaia: Well it took a little bit more time to get this one out, trust me you guys wanted me to wait. My brain need it, ha. I want to thank all of you who review, because you make me smile and actually make me feel good about wanting to get this out. The beginning starts out sketchy, I apologize.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I only own Reenie and her family. And the plot, of course

* * *

It had taken me a good thirty minutes to find where I was going. Having never been there myself I couldn't just "poof" there like I could with other places, but I could use the night's shadows to aid my traveling. I found when my emotions were thrown and skewed around like this, it didn't really hurt to use my powers. It, for the first time in my life, felt natural.

I stared at the house, taken back by it. It wasn't the first time I'd seen a big house, but I was getting used to the small houses in Forks and this, this building was huge. After checking the address I took a breath. Now or never, and I had already chosen a decision I would stick with. I refused to dwell, as my mind kept trying to put this into the danger perspective it was.

I blended with the shadows, trying to calm my frantic heartbeat as my eyes scanned through the window, making sure there wasn't anyone in there. Once I was sure I looked for some form of darkness I could use to get inside. If I had been as good as any of the others, I wouldn't have had to spot it, but I wasn't used to doing this alone. Spotting a big enough shadow I willed my body to separate and reappear inside. I let out a breath of air and continued out of the room. I reached a pair of stairs and glanced around, seeing it as safe I slowly climbed up them. I made the shade wrap around my body, keeping it from sight. I didn't see anyone until I reached the top, something I thought was weird. If this was a house of nine vampires, shouldn't they be around? E**s**pecially after the once attack on the girl?

A man was standing at the top, and I stopped, waiting for him to move. He was beautiful, as I had learned all vampires were. He had bronze colored hair, golden eyes, and the typical pale skin. I hoped he would go soon, because it would start to get tiring using my powers to conceal myself.

"Then come out." He spoke, voice hard, as if he had read my thoughts. My eyes widened as I held my place, willing my breathing to come out even or better yet not at all. "I do know you're there. It was the same mistake the rest of them made."

I gasped, breaking concentration and losing my hold. It happened all at once, he was glaring at me when there were two others on my side, snarling as they pinned me down. Both were male but I didn't get the chance to get their features. My heart thudded spastically as I tried to yank free, with no success. While I was stronger than a human, I wasn't stronger than a vampire when it came to muscle. A blond vampire stepped out, and I stared at him, frowning before a smirk fell on my face.

"You guys going to kill me now? Oh, I'm so scared. Totally haven't been trained to be A-okay with dyeing." I flashed a grin that caused the two holding me to snarl again. It was true, we _had_ been trained to be okay with dyeing, and so long as I could play off it was okay with me it might keep me alive. I kind of liked a beating heart in my body.

"But you're not okay with it." The bronze haired one shot, holding back a snarl. I frowned, looking him oddly. What the hell? Before I could question it the blond vampire held up a hand, signaling the others to calm.

"We would like to talk, before we resort to anymore violence tonight." He said, and I heard the guy to my right laugh.

"Or at least give us time to get the mutt back over here. I think he'd like a go at one of them that tried to kill Nessie. He'd be disappointed if we took all the fun when we made him leave, earlier." He joked.

I was going out on a limb, and taking that the "mutt" was Jacob, since he had known what we were. This explained how he'd known we'd attacked, since he must have been over here. I hadn't questioned it before now.

"Carlisle, should we get the others?" The bronze haired one asked. The blond, Carlisle, shook his head.

"I don't think it is a good idea to leave Nessie alone, unless you disagree, Edward?" He shook his head, glaring at me, holding back a snarl. I don't understand why they wanted to talk, it wasn't going to tell them anything useful. There was this whole client protection thing where we didn't give out information. It was a big no-no.

"You were put up to this?" Edward asked, as his body went ridged, "By whom?"

I stared at Edward, confused. How did he know? I heard him laugh and shot him an aggravated look.

"Whoever it was obviously didn't tell you we had talents. Like the ability to read minds." Edward pointed to his own head and I sucked in a breath, feeling sick to my core.

"Oh, I'm sure they knew. Just what they just didn't feel fit to tell us." I spat, bawling my hand into a fist. "_Illud nequam. EGO mos iuguolo lemma_!"

They had to have known, there was no way they didn't. It made a huge impact on the entire mission and it was no wonder they had run into trouble. My heart ached at the thought that they could possibly be dead.

"Where are they?" I demanded, sucking in a deep breath of air. "My brother, and my parents."

"I don't think you're in the position to be asking questions." Edward snarled at me, as the two at my side tightened the hold on me so much that I winced. "I suggest you tell me who it is that sent you."

I could use this. I looked Edward in the eye, and then turned to Carlisle.

"You kill me you'll never know." I answered, "And then they'll just keep sending more and you'll never be at peace. I think I'm real important. I wouldn't suggest threatening me."

"No one was threatening, we were just… asking." Carlisle replied, trying to smooth things over.

"It sounded like a threat to me. I kill people for a living, I would think I would know one if I heard one. Besides, I took it as that." I shot. The one to my right laughed.

"Oh, trust me, when we make a threat you'll know it, girlie." I finally looked over at him to see him grinning at me. He was huge, and I kind of wished I hadn't looked over.

"Emmet, behave." Carlisle stated, sighing. "We can always ask your family."

"Who are being watched by the rest of you vamps?" I asked, hoping they would answer with a where.

"They're contained." Edward stated and I rose a brow. They wouldn't have… they had to have known what we could do. There had to be someone watching them. A little hope revived itself in me as I saw Edwards face. If they were alone then…

"If they were alone, what?" Edward asked, frowning. I grinned widely, sighing in a nonchalant way.

"You just lost yourself three hostages. Really, you don't leave demons alone when they control shadows." I answered happily. Edward tensed, and I got a bit of satisfaction out of wrecking his little fantasy world where he could protect everyone in the house. He shot a glare my way before walking down he was gone as a blur. He returned not two second later, frustration and angry written across his face.

"They're gone. She was right." He all but growled out and I could feel the tension.

"We will find out what we need, we won't make the same mistake twice." The one on my left said. His voice was cold, and it was the first time he had spoken aside from snarling. I didn't bother glancing over.

"Sure, I'll bet you guys work on that. I'm going to go now." I answered, trying to use the shadows around us to make myself disappear. Their grips tightened and I felt what little molecules trying to separate snap back together painfully, causing me to hiss in pain. I hadn't anticipated that if they were holding me I couldn't get free.

"Doesn't look like your parlor trick is going to work." Emmet growled, and I couldn't help but feel my head pounding.

"Not like I'd hoped, no." I answered, offering a grim smile before trying again. Awake was too dangerous, but as I repeatedly tried to use my powers to get out of there I could feel my consciousness being ebbed away. I tried one last time, before feeling my conscious give way. The last thing my brain took in was a number of cuss words.

* * *

When I came to it took me a moment to adjust to the blinding light that filled the room, and it too me a moment to realize it wasn't any of the guys that were around me. Instead it was just one female, another vampire. She had dark brown hair that swirled around her waist and a kind looking face. I knew better than to trust anyone because of that, though, and I eyed her wearily as I sat up. Funny, that they had even put me on a bed. It was strange, they were strange themselves. I glanced around the room, noticing there were no windows, and it was just one chair and this one bed in the room. Did they have to restrain people often?

"Hi." The female said and I stared at her oddly. "I'm Bella."

Because trying to befriend the enemy was always something I tried to do.

"That's nice. If you're trying to be all nice in hoped I'll warm up and tell you everything, you've got the wrong girl." I shot, crossing my arms. She didn't seem put off, though.

"We're all just tense, I'm sure you'd understand if you had someone coming after a member of your family." She said, crossing her legs.

"Yeah, so of course I'd be talking to them. Are you mental? Jeez, my family and my whole reason for being here is to kill someone your related to-"

"My daughter." She interrupted quietly. I just stared. We fell into an awkward silence. I didn't understand her. If she was the mother of our target, and she knew it was our target, why was she being so… nice? I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"You know, before this all happened, Jake was telling us about how Embry imprinted on you." Bella started again. I sucked in a deep breath as my heart felt as if it were being squeezed tightly. His face flashed in my mind, hurt and disappointed, and I lost control of my temper.

"That isn't your business at all! You guys might as well kill me, because that's what it's going to come down to!" I snapped, growling at her. She looked taken back at my outburst, and squirmed under my glare. A few more minutes pass before Bella looks up at me again.

"How old are you, anyways?" She questioned, head tilting to the side.

"What? How old do I freakin' look, lady." I snapped, crossing my arms.

"Well, you know, as immortals looks don't tell anything… " She mumbled, looking at me curiosly.

"If I answer will you shut up?" I asked, looking at her annoyed. She brightened instantly and nodded. "Fine. I'm sixteen."

Bella's mouth fell down a bit with a pop sound as she stared in disbelief. I was wrong if I thought that was going to be the end of it.

"What? When did you start killing people? Have you actually killed someone before? How can you do it? You're so young! You're younger than I am…" Bella spoke about a mile a minute and I stared at her strangely. She was treating this as though it was some sort of hobby. This wasn't extreme snowboarding! I gave an aggravated sound, before crossing my arms and turning my back on her, facing the wall instead.

"You know, this could be so much easier. If you just told us who it was it would all end. You could go free, I'm sure I could talk to Edward so long as you didn't try anything again…" Bella said softly and I shook my head.

"It goes against the code I grew up with. I can't." I answered. Why couldn't they just understand that?

"You could see Embry again…" She trailed off and I was off the bed in a heartbeat, snarling at her.

"Don't you dare bring that into the conversation!" I hissed. Again, she looked surprised. "Let me remind you that I am a demon."

"A half one, from what Jake told us when we got back." Bella corrected me, and I growled at her. "Listen, if you're half demon than your also half human. It means you have to have a some sort of compassion. We're, Edward and I, just trying to protect our daughter. The rest are trying to protect their niece or granddaughter. We're trying to preserve our family. Are we acting that different?"

I stared hard at her, letting her words sink in. No, my mind reasoned, we weren't. But I wasn't ready to admit that to her yet.

"What will they do to them, my family, if they were to come back and I wasn't talking?" I asked.

"We would kill them. And possibly you, while taking care of whoever came next, if they did, when that happened." Bella answered, honestly.

I swallowed hard, thinking it over. If they ever came back they would die. I knew how strong we were, but I also was learning how strong the vampires were. They had already discovered some of our weaknesses and while my father might have matched them strength wise he would be outnumbered. If the wolves didn't step in.

Embry. He would never forgive me if I let it get that far. If he could forgive me now. Maybe… I could change. What if I could show him I could be good, all for him? Would he accept me then? I felt so ridiculous, wanting to change for him. But I couldn't imagine him hating me for the end of time, it caused a part of me to break off inside. Realization hit me that I truly did love him, with every aspect of my being I did. If I had a chance to prove to him I wasn't as bad as I seemed, as well as save my family, how could I not take it? Surly, my parents would understand the situation. I hoped, anyways.

"If we give up the mission and I tell you who it was that sent us, you'll let me go and give us pardon?" I asked Bella. She looked at me as sat down on the bed, taking my head in my hands.

"Yes, of course. It will go forgotten, as much so as it can. If you nor your family try anymore attacks against us, and reveal who sent you, than I don't see that request as too hard."

"And will you let us keep living here? In Forks, I mean." I asked, looking back at her. She smiled knowingly and nodded.

"If you are peaceful I don't see why we wouldn't. Of course, I don't think it would be wise to kill anyone in the area, and a pact would have to be made about that. But yes, I can see that." Bella answered and I took a deep breath, nodding.

"Are you familiar with the Volturi?"

* * *

Krilaia: _Illud nequam. EGO mos iuguolo lemma=_ Those good for nothing... I will kill them.

Reviews are still lovely. (Although I'm sure you all know this.)


	9. Unwanted

Krilaia: Well here is chapter nine. It's another intense one, as will the next one be. The next one is the last chapter.

* * *

Bella stared at me, as though I was crazy.

"Who?" She asked, eyes wide.

"The Volturi…" I repeated. Before I knew what was happening she grabbed my arm and was out of the door. She didn't bother using human speed, and I felt a bit nauseous actually seeing my surroundings blur by us. She stopped a minute later, in a room with every other vampire in there.

"We have a problem." Bella said, not letting go and only tightening the grip on my arm. I winced. Not that I was weak or anything but she was gripping pretty hard and she did have super strength and everything. Of course, I didn't have much time to dileberate that, seeing as soon as the word problem left Bella's lips Edward had my pinned against the wall, choking off my air supply. Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Not her!" She fixed, "but it's who she said sent her."

Edward reluctantly let me go, eyes narrowing. I took deep breaths, feeling the bruises I knew would be there by the end of the night. Bella shot me an apologetic look and I shrugged.

"Who was it then, who sent them?" Edward asked, crossing his arms. I looked at the expectant faces, and saw a blond holding a small girl. She must have been Reneseme, and it showed that Bella trusted me to keep my word if she was letting me in here.

Not that I could have taken out that many vampires by myself, but I was ignoring that fact.

"The Volturi sent them." Bella said, staring and each and every face. There was a mixture of shock and anger that crossed their faces.

"But… why?" Carlisle asked allowed.

"Well they said something about 'too powerful' and 'a waste to rid them all but it was too dangerous' stuff like that. You did a good job scaring them, g'job!" I put up a mock thumps up, which none of them found funny.

"Well that certainly changes things. We'll have to notify a few others…" he stopped, trailing off.

"So what do we do about her?" The blond, she was beautiful even for a vampire, asked, her voice a bit icy. I could tell she didn't want anything more than to see me rot.

"We let her and her family go." Bella answered. There were a numerous amount of people talking all at the same time, and I didn't want to even try and listen to them. I didn't want to think I had just ruined everything and would get the same fate as if I hadn't. It didn't seem fair. I wanted the chance to talk to Embry, but from the way the discussion was going I wasn't sure that was a chance.

I noticed the mind-reader staring at me and a thought overcame me. I closed my eyes and replayed the scene with Bella in my head, some things leaking from my consciousness I didn't want people to know. When I opened my eyes it had gone quite and Edward was looking at me in an understand way. He laced his fingers with Bella's.

"I think Bella is right. Let them go." He turned to me, "You all can come back and we will negotiate the terms of you staying here later."

* * *

When I walked through the door everyone was up, and I could hear the different discussions going on in the nearby kitchen. From the sound of it, they were planning an second go at the Cullens. As I stepped into the doorway I listened for a moment, before Ne-oh's glanced towards where I was, then back at the table in front of them. He did a double take, his eyes widening.

"Reenie? It is you!" He jumped from where he was sitting, the farthest one sitting at the kitchen table, and ran towards me, eloping me in a bone crushing hug.

"Ow?" I offered, as he let go.

"We thought you were dead! Or kidnapped… or captive…what happened to your neck?" He started but caught himself, arms crossed, "Not that it matters. It would serve you right."

I heard a chuckle from my father, the deep rumbling sound that I hadn't heard often, and my mother click her tongue.

"So how'd you get out?" My mother asked. She didn't verify I had needed to get out of any situation or place, she knew. And it was as though she knew I had done something I wasn't supposed to. If I could have chosen any moment to hide away, it would have been that one.

"I, um…" I sputtered, fidgeting nervously. Father watched me carefully.

"She probably did it finally getting a hold of her powers fully." Ne-oh stated, grinning. I shook my head no before taking a deep breath.

"I told them." The room went silent, as they stared at me. "I told them who sent us for pardon and to let us stay here…"

My mother stood up, her petite frame silently came towards me, as she slapped me across the cheek. The sound vibrated in the air and I had to hold back the gut wrenching feeling I had.

"You ungrateful, worthless child." She said, glaring up at me. "You got your feelings wrapped too tightly around some boy and you go and tell the world our secret. I found your letter to him. You ruin our reputation so you can be with him. You're no daughter of mine, you _whore._"

The words struck me hard and I had to fight the urge to cry. I hadn't cried since I was ten, and I knew I wouldn't now. Not in front of them. I looked towards my dad. He met my gaze and turned his back on me, agreeing with what my mother had just said.

"Ne-oh?" I asked, quietly, glancing at him. He looked torn, and for a moment I thought he would side with me. Instead, he turned his back on me too, and went and sat with Dad. I swallowed, my head feeling heavy.

"Get out." Mom said, glaring, "You're not welcome here so long as we are."

I stared at her, and it wasn't until she started pushing me backwards that I stumbled and ran. I didn't know where I was going, only that my feet were taking me. By the time I stopped I had to clutch my chest and gasp from the hollow aching feeling that appeared. I couldn't believe they had just disowned me like that, for keeping them safe! We would have lost… Why couldn't they see that? I took a shaky breathe before looking up at where I was, and swallowed hard. Embry's house. He would have never gotten the letter, not if my mom had taken it and read it. He wouldn't know anything aside from the fact I was a killer, and I refused to let things end at that. I had to explain, it wasn't like my mother claimed, I wasn't a whore. I just… loved him. The thought brought mixed emotions and I had to shove it away to avoid the on slaughter of emotions. I took a few steps towards his house, but didn't make it to the door before Jacob and Sam stepped out. Neither looked happy to see me.

"Why don't you go back home to the rest of you killers, no one here wants you." Jacob snarled, crossing his arms. I bit my tongue, not wanting to fight.

"I just want to explain everything to him. He has a right to know." I said, looking at Jacob until Sam spoke, and my attention turned to him.

"You're a little late for that." I knew that, but I refused to give up.

"I have to explain. _Please_." I wasn't a begging person, but I was now. I couldn't let it end like this.

"Or what? You'll kill us to get to him?" Jacob sneered and I turned to him, growling.

"Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically, "Because anyone who pisses me off I kill. _Bardus! _If that was how it was done half the world would be dead!"

"Because you're so righteous in who you kill." Jacob remarked.

"It doesn't matter. You aren't getting to him. I would suggest you get off the La Push area, though." Sam said and I just stared at him.

"Are you… _threatening _me?" I whispered. He didn't answer and I snarled in frustration. "Since when did you make all of Embry's decisions? He's a grown boy! I'm pretty sure he can tell me if he wants to talk to me on his own or not!"

"I don't." My head whipped towards the now open door and my heart thudded, stuttered, and felt like it stopped. Embry looked sick, like he hadn't been eating or sleeping. And even saying that made his face contort in pain. I stared at him, unsure if his appearance or if what he had said hurt me worse.

"Embry… please let me explain. I promise it isn't what it seems…" I whispered, to see him shake his head, wincing his eyes shut. I laughed bitterly, staring at the ground. "So I guess you lied, huh?"

He looked at me, blankly. I swallowed before looking him in the eye.

"I care about you, I could never hurt you."I said, imitating his voice, "I might not have told you what I was, or what I did, but I did tell you how I felt. I did the second worst thing I could ever do, and I fell for you. Not only did I let my emotions run and wrap themselves around you but I told you, and now what do you do? You go and do the one thing I told you I was afraid of. Thanks a lot. I really hate to be able to say I told you so. Did you get your satisfaction? What was that thing you told me about imprinting? I guess it doesn't matter if it was all a lie. I never lied to you, I didn't tell you all of it but I never once lied."

"You should leave." Sam said, before Embry could say anything. He gave Embry a look, who was currently looking as though he was in a major amount of pain. But I was through.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I should. I should have never come."

I left, fading back into the shadows and going to the first place I could think. Home. Except it wasn't home. Instead of seeing stuff there, and the on slaughter of yelling I was expecting, I was greeted with an empty house. I didn't know how they had gotten everything out so quickly but I just knew I couldn't stay there. Stumbling out of the house I walked. I didn't have a destination in mind, I just needed something to end the burning ache that was filling my chest.

My family abandoned me.

Embry abandoned me.

The thoughts repeated themselves over in my head until I could hear a sniffling noise could be heard from my own body, and my lower lip trembled. I wasn't a crier, I was a fighter, but as soon as the rain started I could feel them. Hot tears rolling down my cheeks, and my breathing became erratic. As the rain turned vicious, I gave up, dropping to the ground and hugging my knees to my chest. The tears continued, and I could feel myself losing grips with reality. There was only one thought that ran through my head.

I was unwanted.

* * *

Krilaia: bardus= stupid

I feel the need to explain why their mom let them go, since she doesn't get explained in the next chapter like their dad does. Reenie's mom used to be very sweet and caring, but if you recall she tried her humanity to get powers so she could protect her children. The only problem was that in trading her humanity she lost her motherliness and most of her compassionate feelings. The change warped her and she isn't really herself anymore. So when Reenie did something that could hurt them as an entire family, her reflex was to get rid of the problem, no matter how extreme. She didn't see her as her daughter, but as a threat, and even if she did see her as her daughter she now lacks the compassion to see that as harsh. I hope that clears things up!

Remember kids, that review button as the bottom makes me smile =D


	10. Far From Over

Krilaia: Well here is the final chapter! I hope you all like it. Yes, there is going to be a sequel. I would have continued on in this one, but I felt this was a good place to end. I'm also going to be working on a Seth story, so stayed tuned for that, too. Reenie will be making appearances in that one. Enjoy.

Thank twilightluver919 for the double update.

* * *

I wondered, idly, if this is what it felt like to be in a coma. Nothing going correctly through your brain, everything buzzing in a disorganized fashion, and the world simply seeming to stop existing. I always thought it was some sort of joke when I would hear girls gush about guys, over trivial things like this. Yet here I was, completely devastated. I was devastated because I wanted to be with him. And I knew, above everything, there was no way that could happen. Ever. I was a murdering half-demon, and he, he was a protector. Or something like that.

The concept of times truly becomes a concept when you simple ignore the fact that moments pass. You can simple stay in a single moment and never realize the world outside is passing by, and if while in this state you attempt to analyze the fact it will simply confuse you. I should know, because in my inner madness of comatose state I truly attempted to restart my motor by remembering people were going about their day on the outside, but it wouldn't work, and I couldn't.

I knew I should return to school if I wanted to continue living in this world, but I couldn't find the will to move. What reason did I have for school? It would do nothing for me. Instead I stayed curled up in the same position in the woods in Forks.

I'd lost everything in the span of twenty-four hours. I'd lost my parents. I'd lost a roof over my head, I'd lost my only source of income, I'd lost my best friend, and I'd lost Embry.

At some point in my void of nothing, a registered a person trying to talk to me, and I looked at who had spoken. My heart jumped to my throat and the world came crashing down on me, as time sped up to where I was.

"Nee-oh?" My voice came out cracked, and I uncurled from my position. My muscles ached and groaned in protest, and I felt dizzy at the stress. It couldn't be… my brother wouldn't disobey my parents. But I couldn't squash the hope and as I stumbled my gaze fell to the other person and my eyes widened and tears leaked from my eyes.

"Em…Embry?" I rubbed my eyes, unable to believe it. Embry, my Embry. No, he wasn't mine. Couldn't be, he didn't want me anymore.

"Don't. I'm not here by choice. He," Embry jerked a finger at Nee-oh, "took me before I had time to register anything."

I saw Embry shiver, and I couldn't help but smile. I remembered the first time I traveled by our demons powers. It wasn't pleasant. It still felt weird, and often caused a head ach. As it words caught up, I felt my heart drop a little.

"Embry, please listen to me." I begged. I hated begging, but it seemed like I was doing it more and more lately. I had never been this weak, but I was learning that with Embry Call things were different. Something about this "imprint" thing was crushing my spirit, and I couldn't find it in me as long as he took me back. If we had ever officially had enough of a thing to call it a thing.

Embry turned his back to me, and I wondered if what he had said was true. If I was his soul mate he thought the world revolved around, he sure managed to turn his back on me. I heard my breathe catch and felt the tears before I realized I was crying.

If I had seen Nee-oh at that moment I would have seem the shock pass over his face. The last time he had seen me crying was six years ago. And yet here I was, bawling like a child over someone rejecting me.

"You walk away and I will kill you, boy." Nee-oh snarled, turning to Embry.

"That is what you guys do, isn't it." Embry stated rudely, staring at Nee-oh as if he were dirt beneath his nails. I saw the fist going towards his face but it wasn't until I heard the noise did the fact that my brother hit Embry click in.

"Nee-oh!" I cried, covering my mouth.

"Reenie, you've lost your mind. Shut up." Nee-oh stated before turning to Embry. I could do nothing but watch.

"This girl, my _sister_ cares about you a lot more than she should. Reenie, who up until she moved here, could care less what people think about her. She did what she wanted, now look at her." Nee-oh grabbed Embry's chin and turned it to me, "I said _look at her._ Do you see what you've done? Never, _never_, have I ever seen her like this. She hasn't cried in six years. And here she is, completely broken. Let me give you a little history, dog. She was supposed to die instead of give information away. That's how it is. We have one rule, never fail."

"My father grew up in the old Greek days. You either came back the victor or on your shield. He kept that mentality, and the fact he was a demon didn't help. I don't think Mom always agreed with him, but I haven't known her to think differently. Maybe it has something to do with the change she underwent, or maybe she was just that crazy."

"Either way, the only way you failed was you die. But Reenie? Reenie has never listened to people. So instead of trying to kill the Cullens and probably killing herself in the process, she gave away the mission for you. So she could be with you. You know what my parents thought of that? They disowned her. And kicked her out with just the clothes on her back."

"And now what do you do? You turn away from her. If you were going for asshole of the year, you won it. You really don't deserve her, but for some reason she's willing to give up everything for you. Or rather, did. " Nee-oh finished, letting go of Embry.

I felt Embry's eyes on me, and after my brother's speech I felt naked before his eyes. It was true, completely, but it wasn't something I wanted Embry to know. None of it. I was an embarrassment. And now Embry would know how much of one I was. My own family didn't even want me.

I heard the ground crunch beside me, and a warm hand grasp my chin and gently lift it up. Wincing my eyes shut I refused to look him in the eye. I didn't want to see the disappointment. To my utter shock I felt his warm lips touch mine, and my eyes fluttered wide in shock. Before I could put a coherent thought behind it he pulled back and stared my in the eyes, rubbing his thumb down my cheek.

"It's all up to Sam, now." I prayed to the gods Sam would allow me to stay.

* * *

I found out I had been out an entire week. How I survived, I give to some odd twist of fate. Looking back I feel kind of disgusted with myself for acting so helpless.

Sam gave me a chance to redeem myself and stay with Embry. I was on watch, and if I screwed up I would be out of here. To ensure my watch being truly instated I was living with Sam and Emily for the moment. Embry had wanted me to live with him, and although Sam was iffy about having me around Emily, it was she who convinced them it was okay. She was truly a saint. She reminded me of my mother when she was still completely human.

Nee-oh was another subject I wasn't sure about. I wasn't sure if his aid with Embry would mean his defiance against our parents or if he would just keep it a secret and no longer associate with me. What I did know; however, was that my story was far from over.


End file.
